Remember Me As I Was
by jenicholle
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has returned, thanks to Naruto. What was once familiar to him has suddenly turned foreign. Accepted into society once again a troubling mission arises to our Uchiha. "Some things should be left to those who have always cared, to those who never left her side.." Sakura...Somethings wrong. Am I able to bring her back to me. "Death is my choice over you, Sasuke-kun."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with another story. Now I have recently been CRAZY into Naruto (again...) and decided to wright a story on the anime. I've never done a fic on Naruto... which is odd.. like.. why would you not?! Anyways, this is my shot at a Sasuke/ Sakura romance. I know, I know. This pairing is WAAYY over done. But... if you cant beat them... join em. right? :)**

 **SOME NOTES. Alot of the content in this story will most definitely not match up with the actual series. So if something does not seem accurate to you... it's ment to be that way! Also, some of the characters may be OOC. Enjoy!**

 **And of course i do not own Naruto.. just the plot line of this current story.**

* * *

 _It's so dark... it's so cold... it's so.. lonely._

* * *

Nothing was the same, yet it was all the same. The cheery sound of birds above, the smell of fresh earth surrounding everything and everyone. That wind... the gently caress of its warm hug welcoming back an old friend. Konohagakure. The place that was supposed to be far behind, yet here it was. Mocking. Welcoming. How confusing for Uchiha Sasuke. There was nothing like his lost home, nothing that made him feel out of place yet the feeling that he was exactly where he needed to be. Each step taken was almost like a reminder of what he left behind all that long ago. Fresh dirt scilently crushing beneath his weight as he surveyed the surroundings with cautious eyes. Buildings were the same, food stands were the same... same old villagers eyeing the intruders. The boy turned man looked to his side, flashing a small reasuring smile to his companion. Plastered on said persons face was the largest grin accompanied with a thumbs up. Same old Naruto. It was all the same... yet nothing was.

* * *

 _I just... want to go home. Lost... i'm so lost. Someone, find me. Please._

* * *

Two days. It has been two days since the Uchiha has re-entered the village along with his former teammate who was currently occupying the hospital bed next to him. Yet that alchoholic of a Hokage has YET to formally welcome them back. Sasuke gave an audible sigh causing a flinch from the pain that followed. How annoying his injuries were, though they were a reminder of how he came to be in his position. He glanced over at Naruto and his wounds with a fondness he thought had long been forgotten. Nothing like a good ol' tussle to bring his lost friendship with the boy back.

The battle between our two former best friends had been a horrific one and was sure to have ended in death. Both unwilling to give up to the other. Over the three years Sasuke had been away from everything he knew had hardened his core, that was until a certain Nine-tails showed up. Upon seeing Narutos' determined face something inside of himself had broke. He had yet to figure out how Naruto had won him over throughout the fight, managing to get him back to his old village. Now of all times, that was unimportant.

"Sasuke!" The blondes' loudmouth had broken his train of thought, out of pure habit Sasuke turned his head towards the boy with that oh-so-familiar Uchiha glare.

"What?.." His monotone voice still the same after all these years. Which of course caused a smile from Naruto. 'Same ol' Sasuke is still in there.'

"You need a haircut." Just a simple statement made before the young blonde turned his attention back to his lunch, simple indeed.. Sasukes' eye twitched with annoyance at the nerve of Naruto. A haircut?! After everything that went into getting him back to the village, after the bloodbath of a battle they had, THAT was what the blonde had to say to him?! Unbelievable. As if pointing out his statement Sasukes' dark hair fell into his face before he had the chance to retort back, making the Uchiha even more irritated. Shutting his mouth he decided not to feed any ammo to Naruto, desperatly trying to keep his state of peace.

"Uzumaki-san... Uchiha-san?" Came a small, soft voice from outside the door. "It's time for a check-up, may i come in?"

Naruto was the first to brightly yell out the welcome to enter as he set aside his already finished meal, while Sasuke still felt uncomfortable speaking to anyone other than Naruto at the time. He was a traitor to Konoha, he knew it... everyone knew it. Yet somehow here he was, being healed, being welcomed back into the community like he never left. The feeling gave him the sense of humility and became instantly uncomfortable with others. Being coaxed into rejoining Naruto back to Konoha didn't mean he was ready to feel the humility that came with it. He was still a Uchiha after all. His pride is what had held his clan together. Sasuke continued his scilence as a young girl, the nurse he suspected, came into the room with a small bow. Instantly, Sasuke could sense her nerves as she scooted towards Naruto, eyeing the Uchiha suspicously. A bright smile covered her pretty face while working on Naruto, he sparked up a conversation causing the girl to become more comfortable in her suroundings. Until it was Sasukes' turn.

A sigh escaped his lips as he decided to look away from the nurse while she did her work, trying to make her feel less uneasy. With a squeak of a thankyou she left the room.

"Ahhh, don't worry too much about it Sasuke! People will get used to you here once again. They will be more comfortable once Tsunade-obasama issues your citizenship offically." Naruto smiled his toothy grin at Sasuke, hoping that it helped ease Sasuke.

The Uchiha turned his vision once agian to Narutos' blue eyes, slightly less annoyed. "And when do you suppose that'll be?"

"She's probably just resting off a hangover, she is old as...!" Once the statement had left Narutos' mouth it was instant regreat as a busty blonde came bursting through the door.

"Old my ass Uzumaki." Naruto gave a sheepish grin to the Hokage, rubbing the back of his head as if to say 'My bad.' The small banter had begun. Sasuke looked between the two, jealousy slowly rising. Bonds. Friendships. Love. His heart became heavy, there were so many bonds he broke. So many he needed back, this need for the broken bonds was new to him. It was always there, but he had pushed it back into the darkness of his heart for so long it was foregin to him once again. The amount of day dreaming this Uchiha had been doing the past few days since his return had grown to an uncountable number. Sasuke, realizing this, came out of his trance on his own. He waited pactiently for the other two occupants of the room to cease the argument that Naruto, of course, had started.

Understanding it might be awhile before Tsunade would turn her attention to himself, he gave a series of small grunts. Finally able to grab the attention of the Hokage, he sat up straighter as she gave a heart-filled smile to Naruto, ending the so called conversation.

"Uchiha." Seriousness taking over her voice. "This is a very difficult and delicate case we have with your return."

Nodding Sasuke voiced his understanding. "I am aware Hokage-sama."

"It had taken me awhile, hence my late arrival to meet with you both, to figure out the details of your... conditions. Technically, you ARE a traitor to Konoha... but I was able to come to a couple compromises regarding yourself. This subject matter is far to sensitive to discuss here though.." Tsunade took a couple steps closer to Sasuke, close enough he could smell the Sake radiating from her. "Once you have been released from the hospital you both are to report directly to me. Not a minute later. Is that understood?" She glanced between the two.

"Hai." Said in unison. Satisfied with the answer she laid a hand on Narutos' spiky head, saying a quite goodbye, and left the tense room.

* * *

 _No room for movement. Paralyzed. Anger is rising, why? Why are they not coming..?_

* * *

Three days have passed since the current Hokage came by for a visit, and finally they were to be released from the dull white of the four walls that trapped them. Sasuke had spent most of that time staring out the window he was located by, watching as the villagers passed below. He would recognize most, others he had never seen before. It wasn't the most entertaining thing in the world, but it had satisfied his need to do something other than sit on the lumpy bed. It was that time of year, his favorite time of year. When the trees were in full bloom, the grass was as green as it would ever be, when the wind was a soft breeze that welcomed him to the world. It reminded him of everything he was not. Warm, bright and welcoming. Something that he enjoyed in his former teammates, yet was too sappy for his Uchiha pride to show. Uzumaki Naruto and his bright side to everything that ever was, annoying yet warming to be near. Of course there was Hatake Kakashi... found the humour and knowledge in everything Sasuke found unbearable. And then... Haruno Sakura.

Now there was something Sasuke had never experienced before... the beating of his heart speeding in an unusal manner. Not from the excitemnet of battle but something more... deep. Where were the rest of his former team? He did notice that not a one person came to see either himself or Naruto, for that matter, after the return. Rumours of the traitor Uchiha was bound to have spread far and wide by now. Sasuke came to terms that not alot of people would come running with joy to see him, he did not expect it in the least bit, but Naruto. Everyone was surely excited to see the loudmouthed ninja back in his hometown. Alive after retreving Sasuke, well... slightly more alive than when they first entered Konoha. A small formal knock dragged Sasuke, once again with the day dreaming, to reality. He really needed to get ahold of himself, Konoha was starting to get to him..

Holding hope it was the person who was to set him free from this white hell Sasuke watched the door open slowly. In came a man, ninja as far as Sasuke could tell. He had dark hair much like Sasuke himself, and showed far too much belly for a man, he thought to himself. Sasuke knew this ninja from somewhere and studied him trying to come up with a name before Naruto budged into his thought process.

"SAI!" Naruto threw his arm around his comrade. Earning an almost forced looking smile from said ninja.

"Hello Naruto, so glad to see you back.." He turned his cold stare to Sasuke. "Uchiha... I heard of Narutos' returning you once i hit the village this morning. Welcome back i suppose i should say." Once again that creepy smile of his filled his face.

Naruto just smiled. " So you just got back as well Sai? I would have thought your mission would have taken longer..." There was a sudden change in Narutos' demenior, not unnoticed by the Uchiha. " That means no luck... ooor?" Hope filled Narutos' deep blue eyes, sending couriousity through Sasuke as he listened.

Sais' smile sadened a bit, as much as a smile from Sai could. "No luck Naruto... I am sorry." The arm around Sai slumped back to Narutos' side with a thud. Mustering up as bright of a smile as he could after hearing the results of Sai's mission Naruto punched a fist into the air.

"Don't worry, I am back now! Along with Sasuke, we should get the mission complete this time! KYA!" Sai enjoyed the show of emotions from Naruto while carefully eyeing the Uchiha. There was no trust in Sai's eyes as he continued to look at Narutos' best friend.. none at all. This was no mission for the Uchiha, he decided to keep that to himself knowing Naruto would most definitly reject that statement.

Surely enough, Naruto noticed the curiousity overwhelming Sasukes being, knowing his pride was too much to ask as to the subject of their conversation. Deciding to keep the information of the mission on the DL before he had a chance to talk to Tsunade about it came through Narutos' head. Best not anger obasama with it. This mission was important not just for Naruto and Sai... but as well as Tsunade and most of the villagers in Konoha. Naruto knew Sasuke needed to be in on the information, he also knew alot of people would object to his involvment. He would not let Tsunade-sama object, to his last breath... he would not let her say no.

* * *

 _They do not care. Therefore I do not care. Let the darkness take over, nothing to live for anymore. Goodbye._

* * *

 **A/N: Well then, there is it! Chapter one. I know it isn't a very exciting chapter, but you've got to let the story build up right?! Right. (: Also, not that long i know. I am just feeling out for what ya'll wanna read!**

 **Please give me some feed back on what you think and what you might want to read in the future of the story! I am expecting this to be quite a long one, but we will see how far i can take it!**

 **Ja'ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WELCOME BACK! So I am super excited about this story so I couldnt help myself but to update really fast! I hope you all enjoy the second chapter to my story, and other chapters to this story may not be updated as fast! Just know that. :) :)**

 **I hope i left enough suspense (not enough to kill the first chapter) but enough to interest you all to continue reading!**

* * *

 _I do not know who i am anymore. And that's..._ _ **perfect.**_

* * *

 _TickTockTickTock_.

There was nothing more annoying in this messed up world than that damned clock right now. It's ticking a constant bite to the subconsious. Eating away at the patience of one Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke shifted slightly between feet, waiting... waiting... more waiting. Just the sound of that son of a clock to occupy his mind. Glancing at his partner he grew even more annoyed at the sight he turned to. Naruto looked completely at home with the annoying sound. Standing there, small smile as he stared at Tsunade sitting behind her desk. Looking all too content in the Hokages' office, waiting. (Theres that damn word again..)

Giving up on trying to collect some of Narutos' patience Sasuke turned back to the Hokage. Watching her pencil go back and forth in a tedious manner. Back and forth... back and forth. All he could do to stop him from bursting at the seams was repeat that over in his anger filled head as his eyes followed the pencil.

Glancing once again at Naruto, back at Tsunade... again to Naruto... Tsunade... Naruto. Letting a growl escape his lips from deep inside caught the attention of Naruto. Finally, someone had their attention on him. Feeling at ease seemed impossible when Sasuke was instantly put back into his annoyed state when Naruto just gave a small wave and cheesy smile. This is it... this is how it all ends. This is how the mighty Uchiha dies.

Putting down her tool of destruction, of the mighty Uchihas' conscious, Tsunade looked up from her work. This earned a grin from Naruto and a sigh of relief from Sasuke.

"Now, i believe we have something important to talk about. First off, Naruto." Tsunade turns her attention to the blonde as he pearks up hearing his name. "On behalf of the village of Konohagaure and myself we would like extend a formal Thankyou for bringing back a valuable and irreplacable ninja into our custody. Of course speaking of Mister Uchiha Sasuke here.." She motioned her hand towards the ebony haired boy. "Moving on from that, Sasuke... as I have said before technically you are a traitor to this village and that will not go unpunished. You will be interigated for any valuable information. If you coopertate, this will lower the conditions in which you have to meet to become a citizen once again.. is that part understood?"

Sasuke nods his head in compliance with the Hokage. He knew this was not going to be easy but it was something that he needed. Something he wanted, he had not wanted anything other than revenge on his older brother in a long time. It felt good to have a goal. A goal other than that.

Tsunade leaned back into her chair, folding her hand onto her desk in a semi-formal manner.

"With time you will once again be considered to become a full ninja in the community. This will not come soon and it will not come easy. As you know, traitors to Konoha are not easily reconciled into society here. Now, we must move on to the conditions that have been agreed upon. First off is the information as i previously stated. Next, you will be accompanied by a trained ninja at all times until seen fit. Said person has yet to be determind.."

"I CAN DO IT!" Naruto suddenly shouted into the space. Pumping his fist in a 'Naruto like' manner. "Please Tsunade-obasama! It would be much easier for Sasuke to become accustomed to Konoha once more if it was someone he is close with.."

For once Sasuke did not deny the facts that Naruto stated. Life in Konoha before his citizenship would most definitly be easier to come by if Naruto was the person to escort him for that period of time.

"Naruto. As i said, the ninja has yet to be determind. Although, i do agree.. but it is not just my judgment on the line. I will however put in a word.." The hokage gave a reassuring smile to the Uzumaki. " After that, there will be a set date and time each week you are to check in with me. If you can accept and complete these then it should be fairly easy to regain the trust of Konoha. Is this something you can do Uchiha."

Tsunades' serious manner rang through Sasukes' mind as she ended the statment. It was more like a demand than a question.

"Hai." With a blunt nod to the Hokage, that ended the serious conversation.

"Alright, Sasuke.. interigation time.." The way Tsunade had said that left chills up his spine.. like she was excited for this part...

* * *

 _I am not me. It feels so different... so..._ _ **Good. You are mine now. OBEY.**_ _yes.. obey.. I will._

* * *

The sun hit Sasukes face warming him as he streched his arms high behind his head. That was what all the fuss was about? Why were people so afraid of interigation? Foot after foot took him towards the Hokages office as he continued to talk to himself. Suppose it would be worse if he withheld any information they were looking for, which he had no reason to. The information he contained was nothing to him, just a fly in his mind buzzing around.

It was automatic as his feet took him to his destination, he may have left long ago but his body still knew this place like he had never left in the first place. How odd. Taking his sweet time to get back to Tsunade as revenge for the clock and pencil of death.

"Well, well... if it isn't Sasuke. I heard but figured it was a rumour... how troublesome."

Turning to see the inturder of his thoughts Sasukes' face turned to recognition.

"Shikimaru... a delight."

Shikimaru gave a lazy curtosy grin, " Welcome back i suppose.." His face turning to boredom. ".. I hope there is a good reason you have returned. But frankly i just don't care.. see ya later Uchiha." Shikimaru turned on his heel and gave a small hand gesture to signify his leaving.

'How troublesome indeed..' Peeking back at the retreating Uchiha..

Finally making it to the large doors of Tsunades' office, Sasuke could make out Naruto standing there waiting for him. Upon hearing his approch Naruto smiled and waved.

"Oi, you sure kept her waiting. Now she's not in a very good mood. Bad move Uchiha... bad move." Naruto shook his head in a dramatic fashion.

"Whatever, lets get this over with. Id like to shower and eat." His monotone voice echoing around the hall. Naruto just gave a small laugh and opened the doors. Inside Tsunade was busy talking with another. Noticing the new occupants of the room she waved them to sit in the corner.

"We do have a trail Hokage-sama... it is old but i feel confident in it. We are now almost sure they have her. There is no doubt in our minds she is missing on her own... orders?" The masked ninja spoke quietly to Tsunade. The busty Hokage bit her nail, sitting back in her chair. Slowly rocking it causing a small squeak to continuiously rake at everyones ears. Once again here is the torture to the Uchihas mind. How come he always seems to know he is going to die once he is in this damned office?!

"Rest up for a few days, we will send out another team after that. We are too close to give up.." The masked ninja nodded to her and vanished.

Sasukes' curiousity begain to overwhelm him as he connected the conversation to the one Naruto just recently had with Sai. Before he could muster up to ask Naruto, Tsunade summoned them over to her desk with a flick of her finger. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _Naruto.._ _ **Enemy.**_ _Kakashi.._ _ **Enemy.**_ _Sa..Sasuke.._ _ **Enemy. ...**_ _Konoha?_ _ **Distruction. They are all, enemies.**_ _..they..are?_

* * *

"Naruto I am glad to say you have been chosen to be by Sasukes' side. Do not fail me.." Naruto smiled his large smile at Sasuke. "You are not to leave his side and are to report to me every couple of days. Am I clear?"

"Yeah yeah! I got it." Naruto waved her concern away.

The sun had dwindled down to nothing, letting the stars come out and play. The moon shone so bright it was as if it was celebrating the return of the missing nin. There was the soft glow surrounding Konoha as Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side. How tired they were. Feeling the fatigue take over Sasuke let out a sigh for what seemed like the hundreth time that day.

"Neh, Naruto..." Sasuke broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two. Bright eyes turned.

" Yeah?"

" Where's Kakashi?" Sasuke tried to sound nochalant about the question.

"Mmm, he was on a mission with Sai. Since Sai is back i assume he should be around somewhere.." Naruto stepped around the question carefully.

"And Sakura..?" Naruto flinched slightly. Enough that that Uchiha noticed. "Naruto.."

"She's around." Was all his comrade offered him in return to his question. But there was something there... something in Narutos' voice that bothered Sasuke to no end. He knew Naruto was hiding something from him.

"Naruto..." Sasukes' deep voice came from next to the blonde, almost in a menicing way. Uchiha Sasuke did not like when his questions had no answers.

"I think that is something you need to talk to Tsunade about Sasuke.." He was taken back by the seriousness he hasnt heard in a long time. in Narutos voice. His face showing something that resembled pain and regret. "... Its best if we just get home and rest. I'll take you to talk to her tomorrow." Once again waving off the subject. Good enough for Sasuke, he just nodded.

"Hn.." Was all he could say in response, the feeling inside his gut still not gone. Slowly they made their way to Narutos' house, stepping in sync with each other. The silence that was once comfortable and welcoming had turned to a strained one. Sasuke needed to see her. He needed her acceptance above all others. Why? He wasn't sure. He had left her along with everyone else, what made her so different? It could be the possibility that she was the only one who had loved him for him. Who had truly loved him. It had hurt him that night... that night so long ago that he could not return her feelings that she had. Over the years he hadn't given her much of a thought, but there was always the memory that would make its way into his head. Whenever that happened it angered him, now he welcomed it until he got to see her face again. Until he got to hear her voice again, until he had her forgiveness.

"Here we are!" Naruto spread his arms in exageration towards his house. Sasuke smiled, just like everything else in Konoha, this house was the same... yet different. Stepping into the house after Naruto his senses where filled with all the familiar things that used to terrify him while away. What a welcome. Quiet and swift, he was led to his temporary room in Narutos' home. It was nothing too special, a small room with a bed, a dresser and a night stand, with a picture frame standing alone. He knew what the picture would be and waited until Naruto had excused himself too saunter over and pick it up. The smile that played on the Uchihas' lips was one that had a rare attendence. There were the three children he knew so well, along with their teacher. Finger against glass. Running from one to the next. Stopping on a figure for a moment.

"Where are you...?"

* * *

 _ **Kakashi.**_ _..Enemy._ _ **Naruto.**_ _..Enemy._ _ **Sasuke**_ _ **.**_ _...Enemy._ _ **You are mine.**_ _Yours.. i am yours._

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo, how'd i do? This one was kind of long i know! Am I dragging too much out? Going to fast? Ahh, please let me know(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, i can see that some of you are quite stubborn when it comes to the review part! Leave me know choice but to make a chapter so awesome you'll have to! ... or maybe you wont. But it does help me know that people want to continue reading this story so please do :) Otherwise i am afraid i might lose interest in it!**

 **Muah.**

* * *

 _ **Mine. My... weapon.**_

* * *

Morning came all too soon that's for sure. If there was anything to know that would be it. Dark eyes opened, tempting the idea of closing once more. Eyes adjust to the intruding light that came pouring through the window, blinking the tired away our dear Uchiha sat up on his bed, causing a small creak to be made.

Sigh upon his lips and hands finding his forehead, the brooding ebony haired man slouched. When would he get his answers? Weeks upon weeks of asking and yet not a one person was brave enough to give him the answers he was so desperatly trying to find. Tsunade would shove him out of her office with even the slightest attempt of mentioning Sakuras' name. Why was everyone so secretive about the cherry blossom of Konoha?

Calloused hands slid through dark hair as Sasuke stood up, turning to glance at the picture next to his bed. Once again a sigh kissed his lips before heading towards the shower. It was early, far too early for Naruto to be up. Sasuke much prefered this time of day. The world was still asleep, yet the sun greeted him like an old friend.

Steamed filled the small room, unraveling the muscles currently aching in his back. Nothing better than a hot shower to calm his being. Letting the water run down his entire body, filling his lungs with sweet steam, and closing his eyes to the release of a troubled mind. He gave a reluctant grunt once the hot water ceased to caress his skin, cold air pinched at his warmed body earning an annoyed hiss from the Uchiha as he exited into his room.

Ebony hair stuck to his face, dripping water to the ground. He really did need that haircut, but my god he'd rather not give the satisfaction to that dobe. Uchiha pride. What a thing.

Shoving the towel roughly through his, too long, hair ceasing the water driplets Sasuke gave a small thought of what he should do today. He was tired, way too tired, of not getting the information he wanted. Maybe it was time to find something else to occupy the time. Giving up? No... just needed a new approach.

Our dear Uchiha dressed himself, unknowing today was going to be a day he would remember for years to come...

* * *

 _ **It's time.**_ _Time, yes... Master._

* * *

"Yo' Teme. Earth to teme! We've got your 'check-in' with Tsunade-obasama today, eat up!" Naruto air-quoted 'check-in' towards Sasuke in a mocking manner, knowing well this would irritate the easily irritable boy.

"I am not a child Naruto." Venom dripping with every word. Naruto sure was happy to have his glaring best friend back, so happy indeed he would go out of his way to earn the famous Uchiha glare.

"Hai, hai Sasuke-teme. You are more like a dog! Come here boy.. ooh good boy. SIT. STAAAYY..!" The scene before Sasuke caused his eye to slightly twitch before giving the blonde a good blow to the back of the head.

"OI! Bad dog!" Naruto rubbed the now injured spot as well as shooting a shit-eating grin in the direction his assultant was retreating to. Sasuke continued to the exit of the house, grabbing the door and ripping it open in a rough manner.

"HEY wait for me!" Naruto yelled towards Sasuke while stuffing his face with what was left of his breakfast. Grabbing his pack, he scrambled to catch up to the already far ahead boy.

It was becoming a gloomy day, a completely different feeling from when Sasuke had first ventured from his sleep. Dark clouds begain to form around Konoha earning suspistion of rain. The air became slightly chillier than normal. Sasuke turned his face towards the sky and blinked into the now small droplets of rain threating to spill. It felt like something was brewing, something was coming.

"Somethings wrong..." Narutos' voice came from beside him confirming his own gut feeling. With a nod towards the nine-tails they both begain the sprint to Tsunades' office. The sound of both boys' feet hitting the hallway floor was halted once the voices of angry shouting were heard in the room they set as their destination.

Tsunades' voice came radiating from the door, what they took as anger in her voice turned into an urgent one.

"I need everyone we can spare! NOW!"

Naruto glanced to his partner. All Sasuke could do was shake his head, giving a scilent 'no' towards him. Knowing it would be a bad idea to burst through those doors while she was in such a state. Something was wrong, and Naruto had a horrible feeling about the subject. His face contorted into a pained expression while he knocked on the door.

"..." No answer, just more commands being thrown out from the Hokage. Sasuke knocked this time, a bit harsher than Narutos'.

"WHAT?!" Both boys jumped a bit before opening the door.

An angry Tsunade looked at the two with a bit of surprise in her eyes.

"Naruto, Sasuke." She glanced at the person who previously had her attention. Dark eyes met Sasukes' own with a deep glare. Sai.

Sais' voice broke the almost awkward scilence. "What is HE doing here?" Specifically staring the Uchiha down.

"I had a meeting with the Hokage." Sasuke decided to keep the calm state he had towards his replacement. Sai turned his dark stare to Tsunade as she too meet his gaze.

"Tsunade-obasama... what's going on?" The blonde chimed in with a seriousness. Naurtos' voive turned to desperation. " Is it... is she...?"

The unfinished question held between the four. Sasuke glanced around the room. "What's going on?" Repeating Narutos' earlier question.

"We... have a situation. It see-" Tsunades' eyes went to anger as she was cut off.

"-No." Sai voiced his objection. "Naruto i understand. The Uchiha though... i believe it would be unlogical and cause a riot if he was to be informed on this mission. WE can do it. Uzumaki and I. We do not need an _outsider_." Sais' voice laced itself with disgust as he said the end of his statement.

Sasuke radiated rage to the man before him as he heard his objections."Who are you calling and outsider?" His deep voice vibrated throughout the room. He lowered his head slightly, sending an evil glare through the air towards Sai.

"Sai! Sasuke! Enough, both of you!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk before her. Papers shifted, being the only sound in the room before she broke it once more. "Sai..." She started more gently. "This might be a good thing. As well as he has every right to be included."

Sai grimaced. "He is not even a ninja anymore. There is no way..."

"Do not underestimate my abilities Sai.." The Hokage now turned her attention to her desk, rumaging through drawers and papers. Searching for something she seemed she needed or death may come. Sasuke took this time to continue his glare towards the aritist. How dare this guy say that to him, Uchiha Sasuke! A low growl came from deep inside of Sasuke.

"Tsunade..." Naurtos' quite voice forced its' way through the Hokages' shuffling. Sasuke turned to Naruto, his face pained as before. Stopping her current mission Tsunade looked up.

"Naruto... Sasuke." Both men eyed her with caution. Sai turned away from them all, anger still coming off of his being. "We need your help, all three of you."

Once again Sais' voice came bursting through the calm. "NO." Whipping around to Sasuke with full force anger. This earned a startled responce from all three of the others. Glare met glare once again.

"I will not allow it." Sasuke had enough of listening to this idiot.

"WHAT is your problem?"

"YOU are my problem Uchiha. You do not deserve to be here, to be in this village. To have friends such as Naruto. To be **FORGIVEN**. You do not deserve this mission." Sais' fists closed as his emotions came in full force, taking him off gaurd.

"You-!"

"UCHIHA. Somethings should be left to those who have always cared... to those who never left **her** side..." Anger became sadness.

"Wha.." Sasukes' eyes widened in recognition. That was it... the answer he has been looking for since his return. It had all made sense now. Everything... made sense.

His voice became a whisper, barely audible, as he spoke one word. Faces softened. His voice no longer holding anger towards Sai. "... _Sakura_ _._ "

* * *

 _I am yours..._ _ **and I am yours.**_ _Yes.._ _ **Do as i say. Never be alone again.**_ _Master._

* * *

Sasukes' feet became more sore as time continued. Pacing back and forth outside of the Hokages' office, annoying a calm Naruto. The soreness in his feet was nothing, nothing compaired to his mind. He kept running the events over and over in his head, what wasn't he getting?! Sakura is obviously missing, a slight flinch came over the boy remembering this specific detail.

"Yo' teme... calm down a bit. Tsunade-obasama said she would inform you of all the details once she was finished." Narutos' voice didn't seem to hit the Uchihas ears.

".. plus you aren't even a ninja yet. Nothing you can do." At that statement, from Sai none the less, Sasuke stopped his pacing.

"I will be." Was all he offered to the young man he wanted so badly to cut down. Once again with the pacing. Light steps could be the only sound heard. No matter how hard any tried to listen in on the current meeting that was taking place with the Hokage, the pacing was all that could be heard.

Hours it seemed like, but finally the doors finally opened.

"Uchiha Sasuke." A firm voice, unrecognizable, came from inside. Sasuke stopped for just a moment before heading in. There sat Tsunade and two others. The Hokage motioned for Sasuke to enter and take a seat not too far from herself.

The other two were alot older than he would have thought. The female spoke directly to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke. It has been throughly discussed, and much to my objections, you are to be reenstated to your former position as Ninja. Do not dissappoint us." With just that, the two stood up along with Tsunade. That was it? All bowed as a formal dismissing, and the two stern people left the room.

"Well... how about that." Tsunade gave a small smile. " Now.. to business. Naruto. Sai." She called to the two outside of the room. "Time to inform all the details.. be prepared Uchiha."

* * *

 _Enemy._ _ **Kill them.**_ _Hai._ _ **Good.**_

* * *

Serious eyes stared. Hands folded neatly. Most of the details have been told by Tsunade. The three boys just coninuted to listen intently, Sasuke more than the others.

"Now, Sakura has been missing from the village for over two years.." Sasuke tensed. "..We had caught wind of your wearabouts not long after you left. She was the first to volenteer for the mission, along with Naruto. Of course Sai was included as well as Kakashi.."

"...we were ambushed." Naruto finished. "I..."

"We never saw it coming... how stupid we were." Sai continued for Naruto. " The Akatsuki.."

Our brooding Uchiha sat up with force, eyes wide with anger. Itachi. His obsession to revenge suddenly back in his mind. Tsunade took over the conversation once more.

"Hai... when we didn't hear from Team 7, I sent reinforcements. What they found was nothing less than a bloodbath."

Naruto darkly chuckled. "It was one hell of a fight teme.. you would have enjoyed it."

"Once Team 7 was recovered and set up in the hospital, I myself was able to to help pull them out of unconciousness. Sai was the first to... tell of what had happened."

Sai joined in. "Saukra... ran off after them. Screaming and shouting. Stubborn girl.. her injuries were almost as fatal as the rest of ours. She shouldn't have done it. She never made it back. That's all I remember before i passed out.." Sai looked away as if ashamed. Narutos' grip on his own hands so tight the knuckles begain to turn white.

Sasuke took in the information, storing it all. "And now..?" Knowing something must have developed since then, deducting that bit of information from the chaos that has been happening inside this very office for weeks. Naruto and Sai had perked up. They must have not been informed as well..

Tsunade leaned forward. "They found evidence of their latest hideout..." Giving the three a moment to process she paused. All three gave hopeful looks. "It was old, but we are very confident in it. But now... that seems to be irrelevant."

"How so?" Naruto jumped up, needing more information,

A sign from the Hokage. "We have reports of an Akatsuki sighting. Near here actually..."

Tsunade was right to pause to let the information pass through the three, as this cause all of them to shake with anger.

"... _she's so close.."_ The whisper came from Naruto. "We are ready to head out now. We WILL get the information on Sakura-chan's whereabouts! This... i promise."

"HAI." Came in unison from the two others.

"Good." Tsunade gave a confident smile. This was the time. The time her Sakura would be returned where she belongs. Tsunade never had any children, Sakura was the closest she had. It broke the strong Hokages' heart upon the news of the pinkette. If anyone could get her back.. it was Sasuke. She just knew it.

* * *

 _The blood... it is everywhere._ _ **Blood is good. Blood is us.**_ _Blood. Everywhere. Blood._ _ **Blood.**_

* * *

Naurto and Sai sat at the gate of their hometown, wating for one Uchiha. It was time, time to start their the brefing Tsunade had, rightly, put Sai as head of the team. That had caused a quite the reaction from Sasuke, but no objections were voiced as he started his procedures to become a Konoha Ninja once more. Now he walked to the front of the village as Ninja, nothing had felt so good in so long. He had wanted to head out right away, yet a certain nine-tails had calmed his nerves. Reasurring him. Oddly enough, Naruto could do such a thing for Sasuke.

"Finally." Impatiently drawing Sai drawled on as Sasuke approached them.

"Hn.."

Naruto stood from his sitting postiton. "Ready to leave again..?" Obsidian eyes closed as dark hair fell into them. Sasuke let this feeling set in for just a second, just one second. The feeling of pure need for another human being. He was unaware that he had needed that silly girl with the unusual hair that much. That he needed her in his life to feel whole again. Was it love? How would he know... all he knew is what he felt right at this very moment. And now was definitly not the time to desifer between want and need.

"Hai." And off they went. Sasuke gave no glance back to his village. This time... he wasn't leaving for good. He would leave with the intentions of coming back. There was no need to take a look at the sign that lead into Konoha, he would see it again.

* * *

 _I need more..._ _ **blood.**_ _More._ _ **Then take it.**_ _Hai, Master._

* * *

Running at high speed with determination in each step made Sasuke more troubled then the last. A knot slowly growing in his stomache, there were so many questions he kept asking himself as trees whipped by him and his comrades. They were getting closer to the spot our Hokage had pointed out as the last spot they were reported to be. Knowing there was a good chance there was hardly a trace of them left by the time they got there did not stop the Uchiha from becoming more anxious. He looked between Naruto and Sai. Comrades. All he needed was Sakura, then his life in Konoha would once again be complete. The thought of seeing her again almost, dare he say, made him slightly giddy in a way. Those bright green eyes of hers..

 _Blood. I can smell it._

... her sweet candy personality that came with her smile...

 _It's coming._ _ **FInd it.**_

...Her love...

 _ **They are here.**_ _Enemy..._ _ **Kill.**_

" _Itachi..._ "

Three bodies stood in a clearing, halting the fast pace they currently had set. The meaning of this? There stood four figures in their way. Black cloaks with red clouds. Purple nails. Sasuke did not recognize the other three, two behind and the one that hid themselves under a hood on the side, but the one at the head of the pack... he knew all to well who that was.

His reason for revenge, his reason for leaving those bonds he so deeply wanted back, his brother... Uchiha Itachi.

"Hello...little brother." His voice rang in the forest like knives. A sudden rage enveloped Sasuke, before he could register what he had wanted to say Naruto interrupted.

"Where is she?! Baka!" A dark chakra came pouring from the blonde as his emotions begain to overtake him. They were right there, holding information about Sakura. How dare they just stand there.

Itachi never tore his stare from his younger look-a-like. "Sasuke.." The boy trembled as the man he loathed for so long smoothly said his name. "... you are still so weak." This resulted in a chuckle from the two unknown men behind Itachi. Nothing came from the hooded figure. Sasuke gave a quick glance to the rest of his team, Sai stood in a fighting stance and was as calm as ever. Naruto... his stance was much more aggressive as the dangerous chakra poured from his being.

Sasukes' dark hair covered the rage in his eyes, turning back to his brother "..Itachi. How da-"

"Did I not tell you.." The two men beind their leader disappeard as the eldest Uchiha spoke. The hooded figure stepped forward, once... twice. "...i will show you..." Creeping slowly to a halt not too far from Itachi.

As he finished his sentence he, himself backed away.

"...that your bonds... make you weak."

 _Kill._

Time froze for the remaining members of Team 7. Itachi had removed himself with a light chuckle. Sasukes' heart came to a stop, eyes widened in surprise, gut churned in horror. The hood of the lone Akatsuki flew backwards revealing a bright head of long flowing pink locks.

There stood the object of their mission. The three men couldn't move... there she was. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. Words were lost as she just stood there, wind dancing through her hair that was far too long for what she would have preferred.. or so Sasuke remembered from before he left her.

Her eyes.. how he longed to see her bright eyes right that moment. The wind ravished her hair in front of her face, prolonging the Uchihas' need. It seemed as if noone could move an inch, in fear of breaking the trance they seemed to fall into. Naruto was the first to break this. Voice barely above a whisper, filled with hope.

"Sa...Sakura?"

The grin that came from the pinkette sent chills throughout the boys. That was not her smile.

Lifting her head, those eyes Sasuke longed to see bore into their own... dull.. lifeless. Those were not her eyes.

Hearts skipped as she spoke.

"Hello... _**Sasuke.**_ "

That was not her voice.

* * *

 **BAM! How was that for a chapter! Man i really enjoyed this one(: I hope you all did as well**

 **PLease let me know how you are all enjoying the story!**

 **I had an idea for this story and was worried that my idea was going to be hard to convey in writting, yet i am extremely happy with how it is going so far. Not super proud of the first few chapters but i think this one is my baby right here! I hope that everyone can continue to enjoy this story i am building (:**

 **MUAH**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:: I would like to give a special shout out to - beautifullcreature - :)**

 **Thankyou for being my first, and so far only, review for this story! I apprieciate you taking the time to review and I hope to see more in future chapters.**

* * *

 _So much blood, there was so much blood. The bitter iron smell filled Sakuras' lungs as she shifted her feeble and shattered body. This can't be happening. No, she wouldn't let it! They've come to far to let Sasuke-kun get away yet again.._

 _Glancing around at her surroundings filled the kunoichi with unease. Weapons scattered the forest floor creating a clatter of metal with any movement. The blood of her comrades splattered along disfigured trees. Naruto was still in the process of sparring with one member of the Akastuki. His body almost as injured as her own, determination etched in his face. Sakura loved that look in Narutos' eyes. It made her feel like, just like Naruto, she could do anything... she could become that strong person she knew she was._

 _Sakura turned away from the scene in front of her eyes. Sai. The artist was in critical condition as far as Sakura could see. His arm bent in an odd way as well as several lacerations along his exposed body. All of her will the pinkette could muster went into dragging her heavy body over to Sai._

 _"Sai! Sai..." Hands began to turn a light, warm green. Why was it this was all she could ever do for her beloved friends? They needed more than just a medic. "H-hold on Sai.."_

 _A weak, blood covered had collapsed ontop of the medics' own. Viridescent eyes scanned up to the owner._

 _"Sai... please. Let me h-" A light squeeze came from his hand._

 _"Sakura, save your chakra.. our battle is still in need of us." Before she could respond Naruto was thrown a few yards in front of the two residing on the ground. Sakura widened her eyes, trying to get a better look at Naruto. He was unconscious. Body battered, just like the others. Kakashi... where was Kakashi?! There... her eyes met with a disheartening sight. Sliver hair dripped with blood as the sensei was also currently knocked out._

 _How did they know? Sakuras' heart clenched in pain. Sasuke was nowhere near here was he? This was a trap all a long, but why? Why did the Akatsuki go through all this trouble of doing such a thing..? Before she could finish her thought process she caught sight of an oh-so-familiar face that sent chills throughout her being._

 _Uchiha Itachi._

 _He was nowhere when the battle had begun.. why was he here now? Why was he looking at her like that... only her? Like he was... tempting her to follow. Silently telling her that she was too weak to protect the things she loved. So many questions raced through her mind, yet nothing could stop the rage that corsed into every pore in the pink haired girl._

 _Slowly the Uchiha backed away before he was completely gone. The rage that consumed Sakura gave her the strength to jump onto the nearest tree. She screamed and screamed till her throat was hoarse as she ran after the man that had eyed her so suspiciously. Anger closed her ears to Sai calling her name, begging her to come back._

 _Where did he go? Sakura stalled on a tree branch as she crouched. Stilling herself, she strained her ears. Nothing. There was nothing. That was until a familiar and strong chakra signature showed itself... right behind the kunoichi. Her reflexes were not what she had hoped due to the injuries she received. This caused her to slip from the previously occupied branch as she turned towards Itachi._

 _A gasp escaped her lips as she watched the branches fly past her face. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes, but the fact that Itachi was falling with purpose, fast, towards her stopped that idea. Something needed to be done.. but she was weak. She always was, why couldn't she ever accept that._

 _The rogue Uchiha came ever closer to her as the ground neared, there was nothing she could do. Nothing. Suddenly, Sakura felt the warmth of her captor wrap himself around her, landing gently on the earth. Her body wouldn't move as she willed it to. The last thing Sakura saw was the bright, deep red of Itachis' eyes before a cold darkness found her._

 _This is what he wanted..but why?_

 _Emerald eyes forced themselves to open slightly. There was a light somewhere in the room, although It was too dark for her eyes to see at the moment.. the floor beneath was hard and cold. The smell of fresh earth filled Sakuras' nostrils._

 _"You're awake." A deep voice filled the area. Upon hearing the unfamiliar person, Sakura jumped up into a sitting position. She was in a lightly lit room, more dark than light. The ground was hard with dirt although there was a small bed right behind her. Rude._

 _Across from her position on the floor there sat an occupied chair. She lied, the person was not unfamiliar to her. In fact, she was far too familiar with Uchiha Itachi than she would have preferred._

 _"Why... why did you bring me here?" Her voice weaker than anticipated. Her question was met with silence. It had given Sakura the chills how much Itachi and Sasuke looked alike. Everytime she saw the eldest Itachi, which was way too much these past few hours, she saw a little bit of Sasuke. The Uchiha she had spilled every inch of her heart to, and the Uchiha that had broken every inch of that heart._

 _"Itachi.." She laced her voice with as much venom she could fathom. This earned a smirk from him._

 _"That'll be changed..." His malicious tone matched the evil smirk as once again emerald met red. Her confusion at the statment was short lived and a sensation of falling came over Sakura, she was paralyzed yet felt as though there was no end to the movement._

 _ **You are now mine. My weapon. My way of destorying Uchiha... Sasuke.**_ _No.._ _ **YES.**_

 _It's so dark... it's so cold... it's so.. lonely._

 _How long has it been..?_ _ **Over a year.**_

 _That's right.. and she was still here. Still lost in the dark, emptiness of her mind. Noone had come for her._ _ **Noone will.**_ _Yes.. they will._

 _Despite her situation Sakura seemed stubborn in holding onto her hope that her precious friends would find her. She vigirously fought at the mental torture that would come everyday. There was only so much she could take though.._

 _Sakura could still feel her motionless body, yet her mind and soul were sent to wonder a darkness she had never known before. HE would let her out every so often to commence a series of questions, like he was testing her.. those rare moments her mind was released gave her such relief. She knew that's what he wanted. For her to look forward to his release._

 _The sun. She missed the sun so dearly. This was yet another rare moment Itachi barely gave to her. Months into the mental torture Sakura had pieced together what the Uchiha was trying to accomplish. He wanted to break her will, break her spirit.. to make her eternally his._

 _There's a light... finally. Sakura slowly blinked her eyes, adjusting them to her surroundings. She was in the same lightly lit room, and just like every other time, there sat Itachi. Something inside of her felt a slight rush of joy at seeing the Akatsukis' face. Her resolve was melting... he was getting to her._

 _"...Itachi..." Her voice came out soft yet dangerous as she panted. She always had a hard time readjusting to her body. Whenever the pinkette was allowed out of her mind, she enjoyed having someone to talk to. Someone to hear her voice, even if that person was Itachi.._

 _"Who is Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi spoke to the panting girl._

 _"Naruto. Naruto is..."_ _ **The enemy.**_ _What?... why would she think that?_

 _"What is the village Konoha to you?"_

 _She tried to clear her cloudy mind. "Konoha is.."_ _ **an abomination.**_ _Why was her mind betraying her?_

 _"Who is Uchiha Sasuke?"_

 _"...he is... the-"_ _ **Enemy.**_ _No... no._

 _Witnessing Sakura's internal conflict gave him a smirk. Finally, there was progress. She's never been to the point where her answers were unfinished._

 _Sakura moved her hands to her head, grasping the long pink locks between her fingers. She knew what was next... she would be alone again._

 _"Sakura." HIs voice rang through her ears. What scared her the most was not that he was coming towards her.. it was that she enjoyed the sweet sound of his voice saying her name. A deep need to do what he willed her to built up inside._

 _Green eyes looked up at the man. "Please.. no more. I don't want to be alone anymore." Tears welled up in those eyes. Weak. She was weak._

 _His hand reached out towards her face, grasping it gently. Sakura never flinched from his touch anymore.. another thing that scared her._

 _Once again, everything went black._

 _"We are too close to stop now."_

* * *

 _"Who is Uzumaki Naruto?"_

 _"The enemy."_

 _"What is Konoha to you?"_

 _"An abomination."_

 _"Who is Uchiha Sasuke?_

 _"The enemy."_

 _Sakura's dulll eyes look at the man asking her the questions she knew too well. These were the questions he has asked her for over two years._

 _She has given Itachi these same answers for months now, yet he continued to ask them. Though he never sent her into her mind since the first time she answered the way he wanted. He had moved her into a proper room once they left their hideout. That pesky team of Sakuras' came too close to them for Itachi's comfort._

 _Sakuras' hair had grown long and full. Cutting her hair was never in her priority list.. pleasing Itachi was number one. She wore a style of ninja gear that had never fit her particular liking. As it was what Itachi had given to her, she wore it with pride. The halter type top snaked a dark ribbon from around her neck down the right arm, white bindings peeked out from under her top. Look alike bindings came down the left leg, making her shorts seem even darker. A weapons pouch sat gently on her hip. And there, wrapped neatly around her long leg was her Konoha headband, with a deep ugly gash right through the middle._

 _She walked with a new confidence believing that Itachi was the cause of that change. Everything was because of him. The fact that she felt more confident, that she wasn't alone.. and would never be again. The reason she was so.._ _ **strong.**_ _She wasn't that weak little girl anymore, Sakura could barely remember that pathetic excuse of a life she had._

 _Why had she believed those people she had called friends would come for her? They didn't care like Itachi did, they didn't make her strong like he did.. he gave her blood lust._

 _She felt so free when she saw the deep crimson pour from her victims. Messed up yeah. But Itachi had made her into everything opposite of that weak girl he saved all those years ago. Saved. That was the only way Sakura could see it now, what little she did remember about that day._

 _"He always makes us waiiiit hn!" The blonde Akatuski, Deidara, was just one of the many sitting around in their dark hideout. Sakura leaned against a damp wall, waiting for her next orders from the Uchiha they were currently waiting on. "Why are we even waiting for him? We always do what he wants us to hn! That bastard alwasy ordering us around like the jerk he-!"_

 _The boys' voice was instantly cut off. Blonde and pink mixed with a sudden movement, no one had seen it coming. Well... they had mentally seen it coming. Sakura was quite... protective of her master._

 _The pinkette held no emotion in her dull eyes as her strong grip made contact with Deidaras' throat. Grasping with such strength, she held him high against the wall._

 _"Enough." The eldest Uchihas' voice came from the opening in the room. Itachi took a minute to admire his work. It had taken much longer than he anticipated to break Sakura. She put up a fight. She was_ _ **his**_ _weakness, even if Uchiha Sasuke had yet to realize it._

 _Sakura lowered the shocked Akatsuki, refusing to take her hand off his neck._

 _"Come... it is time."_

 _Sakura turned towards her master, green eyes only visiable above her arm that was still extended. A smirk spread across her delicate features._

 _Finally. What she was trained to do, what she has been waiting for. The only mission that would forever please her master.. She would execute it without remorse. Why? It's simple._

 _Itachi asked her to do so._

* * *

 **A/N:: Alright guys! I know i left quite the cliffhanger last chapter and then just dropped all this sh*t on you buuut i felt as some of the details were needed to keep the flow of the story :) Alsoo, i was not going ot make this a super long chapter since it was just a flashback but once i begain i just couldn't stop!**

 **Forgive me!**

 **Moving on! I am so excited to see the following base for this story is growing, i would like to thank you all so much! :)**

 **Please don't forget to leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So i have had some requests for more Itachi x Sakura, and then i have had some requests for it to NOT include that pairing. If there was to be some it would not be included yet, so i have yet to decide on it! Please tell me what you all want!**

 **Also, do remember that this will not relate to the actual anime/manga! So once again AU canon warning!**

 **xx**

* * *

"Hello... Sasuke."

Her voice echoed throughout the space, the only sound besides the pounding of rain. The three men stood, stilled in their spots. Sasuke had yet to figure out if the sound of his heart was loud enough for the others to hear over the rain. It pushed against his chest, threatening to break free.

Onyx eyes observed the girl in front of him through his wet locks. This must be a dream, a horrible and beautiful dream.

She was just standing there, like it was the most normal thing in the world to be without them by her side. Her hair whipped around her, strands sticking to her face due to the rain. The phrase 'Beautiful yet dangerous' went through Sasukes' mind.

He looked over at the rest of his team, their faces almost matched his own. Sai held a look of longing in his eyes (he would need to explore that later), as Naruto held pure shock. Neither of their stances held animosity towards the pinkette, even as a dangerous energy voulted from her.

Once his eyes met back up with the girl he became tranced at her actions. She flashed forward, leaving her Akastuki cloak behind. Before it could hit the softened dirt Sakura stood inches from Sasuke.

It was like he couldn't breath. She was so close, he could reach out and touch her face. He could smell her sweet scent.

"Sasuke!" Narutos' voice broke through his mind. He was so caught up in her liquid like movements he failed to notice her kunai coming towards his chest.

He had thrown himself backwards just in time, receiving only a slice through the fabric of his clothes. Giving a grunt of annoyance he was joined by Naruto and Sai.

Sakura just twirled her weapon in hand, giving a slight smirk.

Narutos' expression became anger and rage. "Sakura-chan... what the hell!?" He clenched his fist.

"Tch.." She ignored the outburst from the blonde and kept her eyes on her current target. "..honestly Sasuke, we never intended on you being with Konoha Ninja."

Said man kept a steady stare on her. ' _We?'_

"What are you doing with him?" His voice steady, even though inside he was raging. The cloak, her nails... her hitai-ate. She was an Akastuki... the thought sent invisable shivers throughout his body.

It was Sai's turn to speak up. "Sakura... she couldn't possibly be with them of her own free will. This isn't her personallity." Of course, leave it to Sai to state the obvious when others were to flustered to think of such a thing.

Sasuke turned to the artist. "And what do you know of her personallity?" His voice coming out more stern as he suddenly felt an irritation towards him.

"What do you?" The simple statement shut him up. Of course he didn't know who she was anymore... and Sai, her new comrade, did. Jealousy shot through his veins, burning into his core. Jealousy was nothing new to Uchiha Sasuke, but jealousy over Sakura.. now that was new. He wanted to be the one who knew everything about her, what her habits were. What she did when she was angry, how would she react to certain things.

He was ment to know, not the emotionless Sai! _Even though you rejected the thought of returning her love._ He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, ignoring the guilt.

"Boys boys boooyyys." Sakuras' sing song voice reached them. "No need to fight over me." She gave a short wink as she continued to play with the sharp weapon.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Answer the question Sakura."

"Ehhh, you don't know?" She feigned innocence. "How about you answer my question, and if you answer correctly... i'll reward you with one myself." It was more a statement than a question.

Sasuke just grunted as an agreement.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in anger and frustration.

"Tsk tsk Naruto. This isn't a game for children." The pink haired girl waved her finger at him. Naruto lurched forward but was stopped all to soon by Sais' hand. "That's more like it." A giggle escaped her lips.

Sasuke had enough of her teasing. "What is your question." HIs voice hard, his stare stotic.

"Ahh, so impatient Sasuke. Tch, fine." Her fingers ceased its taunting with the weapon. "What were you doing in Konoha?"

Confusion etched itself onto Sasukes' face. ".. Naruto.. brought me-"

Sakura made a buzzer sound with her mouth. "Wrooong." She sent the kunai flying towards the trio. Sai had to grab Naruto, which sent them flying to the ground. Sasuke simply moved to the side as it hit, and destroyed a tree that was located behind them.

A growl escaped him as he landed on his feet. The other two just simply looked on.

"How about we try that again. What were you doing in Konoha?"

Sasuke had no other answer for her but the one he planned on giving the first time. "I came back to make things right! I-"

Once again she made the buzzer noise."WRONG." Sasuke braced himself for another kunai, but what he got instead was Sakura herself. She was before him in a flash, sending a kick right into his gut.

"Sakura-chan stop it!" Naruto ran to catch Sasuke as he was thrown from the impact.

"Ehh, Naruto. Did I not say this wasn't a game for you?" She threw several weapons in an act to seperate him from the Uchiha. Naruto halted his run as Sasuke landed with a loud thud. Slowly he raised himself up.

"It's fine Naruto." His voice rough.

This cause a sadistic smile to form on Sakuras' face. Her smile wasn't ment to be like that, that was all Sasuke could think. "Good. Alright, you know the drill it seems. What were you doing in Konoha?"

"You already know! I brought him back, for you! For us!" Naruto screamed out in frustration. Sais' hand found its way to his shaking form, trying to calm the boy. "I brought him back for himself.."

"Wrooong." Once again the buzzer noise. This time her fist came down onto the earth with force.

"Sakura!" Sasukes' voice was too late to reach her ears. The earth shattered, sending Naruto into a dark crevice. Sai reached into his back, taking out his scroll and ink. He quickly worked and in no time an inked bird carried Naruto up into the sky.

"Tch." A look of annoyance came over her delicate features. "This game is taking far too long. How annoying." She turned to Sasuke once more, ignoring the glares she was recieving from a now safe Naruto. "Last time Uchiha. Answer correctly, you will get yours. Answer wrong... and the end result will be most unwanted."

Sasuke simply nodded as his mind racked for an answer that would satisfy her.

"Why were you in Konoha?"

The silence was an intense one. What answer could she possibly be looking for?

"Sasuke.." Narutos' soft voice was halted by said boys hand. His eyes widened in recognition. How did she know about that? Sasuke looked down at the ground, hiding his eyes. Was she looking to embarress him infront of Naruto and Sai? If she had known, why bring it up now.

His voice was low. " I was... I was watching over you."

"Sasuke, what?" Narutos' voice conveyed confusion.

Sasuke slowly looked up. "I came back to Konoha months after i had left. I wasn't sure why myself, until i ran into Sakura. Unknown to her, i continued to watch over her for about a month... until.."

Sasuke couldn't look at her anymore. He decided to move on from his previous thought. "I missed the love you had given me... i came back for it, selfishly."

The two other boys stared down the Uchiha as he confessed something he swore to himself to never reveal. There it was. His guilty pleaser he had years ago was now out in the open.

 _It had been months since Sasuke had left his home village. The sound of his feet hitting the tree branches was all he had to listen to. His destination? That one place he had left, with intentions of never returning. But here he was, on the path to Konoha._

 _Why? He kept asking himself that over and over again. Yet he still was unsure the answer. Sasuke stopped his movement as the entrance came into view. There it was and still.. no answer as to why he came back here came to him._

 _He gave a small grunt, leaping onto the roof tops. Too easy. How did anyone expect to keep this place safe? To keep Naruto safe, to keep Sa-._

 _In just a split second a falsh of pink passed by below. Sakura?_

 _Sasuke stilled, conceling his chakra even more carefully. If anyone was to detect it, it would most definetly be the pink haired girl. Down below Sakura walked calmly. What was she doing walking around the village this late? Sasuke grunted to himself at the girls stupidity, though his eyes never left her bright hair._

 _She was just walking. Something so simple brought a rush of relief to Sasuke. He finally recieved his answer. There it was, all pink and fragile._

 _She was the one who gave him love, spoiled him with it. And now he couldn't live without it, although he would never admit that piece of information to anyone._

 _There was something in the way she walked around without a worry that calmed his being. She didn't deserve to have worries._

 _Ever since Sasuke had figured out his selfish need for Sakuras' love he came back night after night. Always watching and observing her as she took her walks. Never did he attempt to make contact with her. He needed her love, but that did not mean he needed to give her his._

 _That was until a certain chakra signature begain hanging around the outside of Konoha. Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke knew he was there, yet when he went looking for him there was no trace. That's what gave him the great idea of trying to make contact with his guilty pleasure._

 _A month had went by before Sasuke begain to realize Sakura would feel uneasy during her walks. He watched as she would figgit and cautiously look around, as if she could feel someone watching her._

 _Did she figure out he was there? No, if she did she would most definately not be as calm as she was. Sasuke continued to watch as she cut her walk short and started to head back towards her apartment._

 _Suddenly he felt it. The jolt of a familiar yet dangerous chakra signature. Taking his eyes off the girl, he turned to look out towards the tree line. No wonder Sakura felt uneasy, it was faint but he could feel it. It was none other than the Eldest Uchiha._

 _Sasuke tried to spot the man yet had no luck. He knew he was there, he could feel it in his bones. A panic grew inside the boy._

 _Without even thinking Sasuke dropped down, mere feet behind Sakura. He came closer to her, close enough he could smell her shampoo. A hand reached out towards her._

 _Suddenly he hesitated. What was he doing? How selfish was he... taking Sakura away from Konoha. Away from her bonds. Just because he needed to leave... yet he couldn't leave the warmth of her love._

 _The pinkette felt a breeze behind her as Sasuke disappeared into the night, never to be known he was there._

"DIING!" Sakuras' voice ripped through the picture Sasukes' story had spun. "Finally, Sasuke you got something right." A light wink came from her.

The boy stood there, looking ashamed. Sai growled lowly at Sasuke, as Naruto placed a hand on his sholder. Sasuke looked up, his eyes hard.

"Your turn." The stotic boy took a brave step forward, causing Narutos' hand to drop back to his side.

"Hai hai.." She wave her hand at the three, dismissing the urgency she could feel coming from them. "What was the question again?" She asked mockingly, putting a finger to her chin as if she was truly thinking about it.

Naruto growled this time. "What are you doing with Itachi!? What did he do to you...?" His voice softened.

"Tch. That's right. Why are you all so obsessed with him any?" She laughed as her question recieved glares. "Oh okay jeez. I'm with him because..." They all leaned in. "... I love him."

She said it like it was so obvious, like it was... normal.

Sasuke just stared with wide eyes. Sakura... _loves_ Itachi? No. She loves him. Her love was his! anger suddenly riled up from the pit of his stomache.

She continued. "As to what he did to me..." Her look turned sensual as she slowly touched her body, mocking the boys. "Wouldn't you like to know." Her voice low and seductive.

Naruto looked just as dumbfounded at her response. Sais' face contorted into something he's never expierenced before, fury. He was furious. Itachi had so obviously done something to his teammate. He would not get away with this. Sasuke begain to shake.

"You... _love_ him?" His' voice full of disgust. This world didn't make sense to him anymore. "Then if that's why you are with him, then why are you attempting to kills us?"

Sakuras' eyes held no emotion towards the three men standing before her.

"Eeeh, i'm not trying to kill them. Although now i might have to.. tch." She glanced at the ninja beside Sasuke, then returned her gaze to him.

"I'm here to kill you, Sauske."

Shocked, Sasuke stared at the woman who used to love him with all her heart. Now the woman who had hate in her eyes.

This couldn't be right...

* * *

 **A/N: Alrrriiiight, done! I had a little trouble with this one. I had it half done then decided i hated it so i deleted all of it and started over! And then i've been working like crazy, plus my cat died. D:**

 **So alot happened and i apologize for the late update! But i hope you enjoyed this chappy! (:**

 **R &R pleeease.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thankyou to everyone who has left a review! I wanna do something special for you all, so i would like to know what you would like to see more of in the story! I will do everything i can to incorperate your ideas into it :3**

* * *

Onyx eyes blinked rapidly.

Obviously the young Uchiha had heard that wrong. Did Sakura, the same Sakura who was madly in love with him, HIS Sakura (wait what?!) say that she was going to kill him?

No, she couldn't have. He must have most definately heard that wrong. She probably said something more along the lines of 'Neeey, Sasuke-kuuun! I missed you so much! I love you!'

The only thing that hinted his dull fantasy was all in his mind was his two comrades faces. Disblief.

This was just too much to take in. The Konoha cherry blossom had become something much darker.

Sasuke glared at the ground, folding his hands into fists at his side. This wasn't right. He looked up with force at the girl, making a silent promise to himself and those around him. There would be no stopping his goal to bring Sakura back, mentally.

He wasn't the only one who needed her. Naruto, Sai, Tsunade... Konoha. She was the glue that held everything together. It had taken Sasuke long enough to realize it.

Sakura suddenly became serious, tired of the mind games she played with them.

"Tch. Nothing to say?" She glanced between all of them. If she didn't get this over with soon Itachi-kun was going to be upset. Sakura highly disliked when Itachi was not pleased. Her eyes found Naruto and Sai.

' _These two are going to be a problem.'_ Sakura mentally bit her nails, a habit even Itachi couldn't get rid of. ' _What to do, whaat to dooo..'_

"Sakura." Green eyes glanced in the direction of the voice. Annoyance ran through her noticing it was Naruto speaking. "You don't have to do this. Come back with us, come home. And we can figure everything out!"

How irritating. "No thanks. I have one goal and one goal only." She held her hand up, palm facing him. " Her face void of the annoyance she was feeling.

"WHY?!" His rage came with force. Sasuke also spoke up after Narutos' outburst.

"Why, Sakura."

"Uuugh, you all are dense aren't you." She placed her hands on her hips, her irritation finally breaching her body language. "Because Itachi-kun told me to do so, obviously."

Itachi- _kun_?! This just kept getting more and more unblieveable to Sasuke. That's all he had to hear to snap. He suddenly launched himself forward, catching Sakura off gaurd. Her eyes slightly wide with surprise.

Unfortunatly for the Uchiha, Sakura was prepared for his attack. She threw a weapon towards him as he came forward. He easily dodged it, although her intention was to move him into another postion, giving her the upper hand.

She was once again in front of him faster than he though possible for the pinkette. The shock he felt was short lived as her leg connected with his stomache. Her blow had knocked him back with enough force to even send his two comrades back as his body hit them as well.

Sakura flinched slightly, that was more painful that she would have thought. She did have a fight not too long ago as her comrades and herself made their way to this exact location. Earning her a few bruises.

Inwardly she shrugged. Pain would be nothing as long as Itachi was happy.

' _Time to finish this and head back to Itachi-kun.'_ She threw herself forward once again, this time aiming a fist towards Naruto.

Naurto was too preoccupied with Sasuke to notice her coming right at him, that was until Sai caught her hand inches from his face.

This had earned him a growl from Sakura before a thought came to her. "Ehh, Sai-kuuun. Why would you do such a thing?" Her face feigned innocence, looking for a split second like the teammate he had long ago.

Her reaction to his touch had cause him a blush as he hesitated before her. Sakura grinned, knowing he would fall for such a thing. She sent her opposite leg into his back, grabbing his bag as he flew forward.

She couldn't have him using his idiotic ink.

"Sakura!" Narutos' angered voice came from next to her. She was too late to notice, he sent her flying across the clearing. She landed with a loud thud, and a small cry out from the pain. "I... I don't want to hurt you Sakura-chan.." His eyes held sadness.

All Sakura could do was glare. How dare he! How dare these Konoha ninja stand in her path to please Itachi?! She glowered at the blonde. "Naruto." Her voice a growl. "Stay out of my way."

She stood slowly. Her eyes portraying pure hate. "Enough of this." She flew forwards, kunai in hand. A shocked Naruto stood frozen. He had never seen hate in Sakuras' eyes.

Pink hair came closer with great speed, her kunai sliced the air as Sasuke barely pulled Naruto out of the line of fire.

It was far too late for Sakura. She had already sent her body flying towards the blonde, and now she was already there. Standing in front of Sasuke. Green eyes wide as they stared into blood red ones.

Panic was the last thing she remembered. ' _No... Itachi-kun. I can't fail..'_

Her body went limp as Sasuke caught her. He slid down to his knees, the girl in his arms. Why did it come to this? That was all he could ask, Why?

The sound of birds was deafening to the pink haired girls' ears. She mumbled slightly, trying to pull herself from the deep sleep. What happened?

Her eyes failed to open. Furring her brow at the sound of metal on metal as she tried to move her arms. What?

Finally able to get her green eyes open, she glanced around at her surroundings. A hospital. How curious. The white walls screamed at her, the smell of bleach and blood reached her nose.

Both of her wrists were bound to the metal bars on either side of her bed. The clinging sound the only audible noise reaching her ears. To her right where large bay windows, decorated with thick, ugly bars. They looked as if they didn't belong in the too white room.

Sakura shifted slightly, feeling the ichy sheets rub against her. It was then that relization dawned on our young pinkette. She was in Konoha.

She knew these sheets, this smell, that view outside. ' _Motherf***er.'_

The thought turned a large knot in the pit of her stomache, making her instantly sick. If she was unable to escape, she would have to accept she failed Itachi. That was one thing she could not do.

Her stomache churned even more as panic set in. This was the worst case senario, and in the worst case... Itachi had a plan for that.

Before Sakura finished the thought about Itachis' 'plan B', she tried gathering up her chakra to break free. When nothing came, she let a growl escape.

A sealing jutsu. Of course, beacuse why not?

She let her hair fall over her eyes. Itachi had made her strong, yet here she was... helpless to Konoha.

Footsteps outside of her room could be heard. Sakura pulled her emotions back into the darkness of her mind, looking composed as if worry wasn't in her vocabulary.

The shuffle of feet then the small creak of the door being opened. Her green eyes stayed steady on the entrance to see the culprit.

"Hello Sakura." Tsunade took a light step inside of the room, giving the door a push close. Sakura knew there were others outside, listening. As to who they were, she didn't have that answer.

"Hn."

The lack of responce gave annoyance to the Hokage. She shifted closer to the pinkette, letting her blonde hair wave back and forth. "As it is my duty as Hokage... you are going to have to be questioned. We can tell, from the little information we have, that you are currently included in the group of Akatsuki. Would that be correct to assume?"

Tsunade never stopped looking at her young pupil. Her hair was long, too long, but the yearning to reach out and drag a strand between her fingers was still there. The child that was never hers.

"Hai." Her response was cold and unemotional.

The Hokage knew what her answer would be. She had heard all the details and suspitions form the rest of team 7. Yet when the word left her mouth, there was nothing but shock bedded into her soul.

Deep down she had a swirling hope that Sasukes' sharingan had knocked the sense back into Sakura. Of course that was just a sick dream she was trying to believe, up until this very moment.

Tsunade decided now was a good time to take a seat, placed right next to Sakura.

"We are also under the impression that you may be subjected to some kind of mind control.. an-"

"Hah." A dry scoff came from the young girl before the Hokage.

Tsunade bit at her nail. Sakuras' short answers where really giving her nothing to go on, and at this moment they, SHE, needed answers! Something to tell them how and why Sakura became this way. Where she was, what happened to her, what was her goal now?

"The information we recieved after you dissapeared made us to believe you were taken. Yet here you are, as if you are in enemy territory." Tsunade continued despite the cold glare from Sakura. "What i am getting at Sakura, why were you with the Akastuki?"

Nothing came from the girl. This unsettled Tsunade as she sighed loudly. "Sakura... i would really like to do this the easy way. The way where you tell me what i need to know... and you donot force me to send you into interrogation."

Sakura still remained quite, not moving an inch.

Our blonde Hokage begain to feel helpless. Who is this person before her? Was it really the Sakura she grew to love as her own? The idea of sending her down to be questioned by any other than herself made her slightly sick. She did not want to do that, yet Sakura was giving nothing.

The chair she had occupied gave a squeak of protest as Tsunade stood up. "Fine. If that is the way you would like it Sakura. Answer me just this though, if you in fact were not taken and are with the Akatsuki. Then why are you here? Why did you come back to the place you seem to be so uncomfortable in? Why hurt your friends?!"

By the end of her speech she had risen her voice. Frustration set into her bones, making her become impatient with Sakuras' reluctentness to answer anything.

Yet... still. Nothing came from her.

Tsunade turned and opened the door slightly, only pausing when she heard Sakuras' familiar voice.

"I've come to kill the Uchiha." Tsunade froze. Her voice was lost. "I'm here to inflict punishment upon him." Sakuras' voice lace with a darkness she seemed to enjoy. "For Itachi-kun... my love."

As Tsunade exited the room, Sakuras' menical laugh was all that remained in her head. She whipped her head next to the door oppisite of herself. She had told him to stay in her office, told him he didn't need to be put in this position at the moment. Yet of course his usual stubborn self refused in that oh so familar manner.

There standing outside of the room was Sasuke, trempling with anger. His eyes portaying a longing that he had never expierenced before. The longing to hear Sakuras' sweet voice say his name the way she said his brothers.

"Sakura..."

* * *

 **A/N: Alriiight. I know i know, i have been leaving the chapters with some odd cliffhangers buuuut i don't wanna make them too long or too short. So i just kind of stop at the point i feel would make you all be like 'Daaayuuuumm' xD**

 **Once again, please leave a review! And a huge thankyou to everyone who reviewed up till this point! It really encourages me to continue the story 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Back again with another chapter! I didn't get a whole lot of response from the last one so i am not sure if this is going the way you all would like.**

 **EnjoyXX**

* * *

It has been days, maybe years, since anyone has even entered Sakuras' room, except for the occasional nurse bringing her food. Which of course she would reject, with a cold stare.

She was given one free hand which allowed her to stand, streching her whole body. What a horrid bed she had to occupy. The stench of hospital no longer noticable, although those damned white walls would give her occasional headaches. In times like that she would take to looking outside, racking her brain for a way to complete her mission.

This was the worst case senario for Itachis' pink haired ninja. She was caught by the ones he worked so hard to make her hate.

Sakura let an annoyed sigh escape her soft lips, she knew what had to be done if she could not finish her objection. It wasn't that she was afraid to do so, she would rather be met with that fate than cause Itachi to witness her fail. But that did not mean she wasn't going to go at her mission on any angle she could think of.

"Tch." Her voice carried in the empty room.

"Annoyed are we?" A voice came from her 'empty' room, causing her to turn her head with an audible whip. She had been so deep in thought the voice snuck up on her.

"Ahh, the Uchiha finally comes to visit." Mock filled her tone. Sakura recovered quickly at the sight of Sasuke. This was going to be one of her rare chances to finish out her mission, she needed to find a way to get it done. Fast.

"Sasuke." His voice was as stotic as usual, yet it caused emerald eyes to bink in confusion. A small sound came from her indicating her sudden state. "Stop calling me Uchiha. It's Sasuke."

She could feel his annoyance at the way she addressed him radiating off of his chakra. A small smirk formed. "Ehh, does it bother you so... Uchiha?" She ended her sentence sharp, trying to cut at him with her tone.

The boys' annoyance turned quickly to anger. There was not even time for Sakura to bink before he was before her. Shoving her to the wall next to her bed. The metal cuff attached to her wrist stung, causing her to winch in pain. The wall was just barely in reach of the length it had allowed her freedom. The sound of the bed skreaching at the sudden movement peirced her ears.

Sakura still had no control of her chakra, making her useless against him at the moment. She could feel his warm hand on her throat holding her into place, not enough pressure to hurt. Thinking fast she widened her eyes with a fake innocence that seemed all too real and looked up at Saske.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Why are you hurting m-me?"

The tone in her voice, and the look on her face made the boy hesitate slightly. No, he knew better. Even though a shudder of pleasure was sent through his body and she said his name, he knew this was like a game to her.

Sakura winced as she felt his hand give a warning in pressure. ' _Well, i guess that wont work-_ '

Blackness was on the edge of her vision before she could finish her thought process. This is when she noticed she was staring into bright red eyes. Her eyes widened as the black consumed her.

 _"Sai... please. Let me h-" A light squeeze came from his hand._

 _"Sakura, save your chakra.. our battle is still in need of us."_

She felt light headed. What was he doing to her? Where these... memories?

 _"Itachi.." She laced her voice with as much venom she could fathom. This earned a smirk from him._

That wasn't her, she would never talk to Itachi in such a way. He stomache filled with panic, Sasuke was doing something to her. She needed to stop him.

 _How long has it been..?_ _ **Over a year.**_

 _That's right.. and she was still here. Still lost in the dark, emptiness of her mind. Noone had come for her._ _ **Noone will.**_ _Yes.. they will._

Sakura willed as much of her being as she could, pushing at Sasukes' mind inside of hers. Before long a blurry vision of Sasuke came into view.

"Ugh.." He pushed harder at her subconcious. She pushed back with her mind and then with her arms. Sending him flying across the room, he fell into a desk.

Sakura stood there panting and fell to her knees. Sweat had beaded itself onto her brow, her hand on her head. The boy on the floor stared with shock at the pinkette. How...?

"You may fight it now, Sakura. But I will find out what happened to make you this way." He stood and made his way to the exit. Sakura gave a dry laugh from her position.

"You sure can try, Uchiha."

* * *

Sasuke made his way to the Hokages' office. He was to report what he had found inside of Sakuras' mind, although it wasn't much before she pushed him out.

The sound of his shoes hitting the hard floor halted before large doors. He gave a short knock.

"Hai haai, come in." Tsunades' slightly slurred voice came from the other hand. He creaked the door open.

"Hokage-sama." He nodded in achkowledgement at the busty blonde. He could smell the sake from the entrance to the room. She had been drinking more than usual lately, he had assumed it had something to do with her difficult decsion to send Sakura to interrogation.

Which led him to his current position, trying to dig around inside of her mind. The idea had come to him once he heard what Tsunade had planned for the pinkette. If he could get answers forcably, without physical pain to her, then he would give it his all.

The young Uchiha had brought up the idea to the Hokage the day after Sakura was captured. It took some convincing, but after awhile she had agreed to give him two days to do so.

"Sasuke. Report." Short and simple, she just wanted to get this over with and have her Sakura back.

The boy rubbed the back of his head in an annoyed manner. "Hn.. i got just a small amount of information before she pushed me from her mind. Itachi took her. She did not go of her own free will."

Tsunade took a sigh of relief. That was one of the major details they needed. She motioned for Sasuke to continue.

"He took her some place dark, with noone around. She was lonely, all she had was Itachi.. and that's all i got." He looked away ashamed.

"That's it? Huh.." The Hokage sat back with force in her chair, biting her nail. She had only given him two days, and this was all the information he came back with on day one. "Go again."

Sasuke binked at her. "What.."

"You heard me. Go again, you do not have time to be coming to me with such little information!" She hit her desk hard, sending papers flying all around her like snow.

"Tsunade-sama..." He begain to protest. " This is extremely taxing on the mind. She could be driven to madness if it is not done right!" The anger present in his voice.

The woman in front of him stood abruptly, placing her hands unyieldingly on her desk. "You only have two days Sasuke. If you wish to save her from interrogation than i suggest you get back to it."

Before he could protest more her hand went up. "That is all for today. Go. Now. Finish this."

The soft click of the door as Sasuke closed it echoed in the hallway. He clenched his fist as he made his way back to Sakura.

"Saaasuke-teme!" A heavy weight was felt on Sasukes' back. An annoyed fist came down on a certain blonde ninja, landing him on the soft ground outside.

"Naruto. What do you want?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head on the injured spot. "Eh, I was going to go see Sakura-chan." He stated matter-of-fact like.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You do know you need to clear that with the Hokage right dobe?"

All Naruto did in responce was wave his hand in Sasukes' direction. They then walked side by side.

"What are you off to do teme?" The said boy looked away from Naruto. Was he to tell him that he was on his way to put Sakura through mental hell? Probably not.

"Stuff." Onyx eyes turned to his partner before they widened. Naruto had a pained expression. "Oi... what's your deal?"

The nine-tails looked directly at the boy. "You're going to see Sakura-chan aren't you?"

Of course he couldn't hide it from Naruto. It was like the stupid nine-tails ninja was in his head 24/7 and there was nothing he could do about it.

They walked in silence as Sasuke refused to answer the question. The sound of birds singing seemed like a memory of the joy the village once had. The wind hugging them with warmth seemed to chill them to their bones. Konoha wasn't the same since Sakura wasn't her bright cheery self.

"Hai." The sudden answer startled Naruto. "But... I don't think you should come." Once again he looked away.

"Sasuke. I-I know what you and Tsunade-obasama have planned.." It was Narutos' turn to look away from the Uchiha. His dark eyes stared at the boy next to him as they continued their slow pace. "And i think i should be there. Just in case.."

Sasuke placed a hand on the blondes' shoulder in reassurance, giving a nod once he looked back at his dark eyes.

They couldn't go in. They knew they had to, but they just couldn't get their feet to move just a few more inches forward.

Naruto and Sasuke stood outside of Sakuras' room at the hospital. Nurses passed, whispering to each other about two ominous men. Sasuke sweat-dropped. Did they really look that out of place in the building?

"I can hear your heart beating."

The sudden voice from inside the room shocked the two men in the hallway, freezing them to their spots.

"Ettoo.." Naruto shivered.

Sasuke was the first to recover as he opened the door to see pink hair standing next to her bed. It was sprawled around her shoulders, cascading down her face.

"You two are so vapid." She stated coldly. Sasuke could see her panting still. It wasn't as profound as before, but it was still there. She still hasn't recovered from his first visit.

"So, i know why the Uchiha is here." She turned to look at Naruto as he entered the room cautiously. "But why is nine-tails here?" She smiled a gruesome smirk.

"Sakura." Sasukes' voice came stern as he approached her.

She put up her hands in defense, slightly crouching. "Like I said Uchiha... You can try."

He stopped his steps at her reaction. "Naruto.."

Without continuing the blonde nodded. He then appeared behind Sakura taking her arms captive. She had no time to react before Sasuke was infront of her yet again.

"No!"

Black enveloped her vision once more.

 _"...Itachi..." Her voice came out soft yet dangerous as she panted. She always had a hard time readjusting to her body._

Sasukes' eyes widened as he tried to fight against Sakuras' rebelion. He was getting closer to answers. Weak arms fought against Naruto.

 _"Who is Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi spoke to the panting girl._

 _"Naruto. Naruto is..."_ _ **The enemy.**_ _What?... why would she think that?_

 _"What is the village Konoha to you?"_

 _She tried to clear her cloudy mind. "Konoha is.."_ _ **an abomination.**_ _Why was her mind betraying her?_

 _"Who is Uchiha Sasuke?"_

 _"...he is... the-"_ _ **Enemy.**_ _No... no._

Before anymore could come Sakura shoved hard against Sasukes' intrusion.

"Not again Sakura." He pushed her harder than before, earning a small gasp from the girl.

 _"Please.. no more. I don't want to be alone anymore."_

With one last push of self will Sakura managed to send Sasukes' mind out of hers. She took this moment to rip out of her cuffs, with what little strength she had left. Naruto was too shocked to move as she freed herself, grabbing a kunai from his pack.

She sent it towards the blonde. He recovered in time to catch her arm twisting it behind her. Naruto snaked an arm around her waist, giving her the uncapability to move.

' _Plan B it is Itachi.'_

Sakura grabbed at Sasuke with her free arm, grasping another kunai from him. The kunai came with force towards her own neck, the intentions of it visible. A strong hand gripped her wrist as the point barely scrapped the flesh.

All there was in the room was silence. Time stood still. A nurse ran in, hearing the comotion.

Naruto was the one to yell at her. "Get the Hokage!" The young girl ran out with an 'EEP'.

Obsidian eyes met emerald. She was taller. Not much, but she was. Sasuke still towered over her, which caused his hair to fall slightly into his face.

As Sakura stared at his face something in her stomache fluttered. She couldn't recoginze the feeling yet it was so familiar. Noticing her slight confusion Sasuke leaned closer to her.

"Sakura..."

That was it. She was so close to understanding that feeling that it hit a panic button. She forced her hand that he held captive. It had taken Sasuke by surprise which led to the point of the knife entering her soft skin.

Dark red dripped down her neck.

"Sakura, stop it! What are you doing!?" His anger came full force at her. "You would rather kill yourself than be here? With your family, your friends!"

Her eyes just stared at him.

"With.. me?" Sadness echoed in the tone of his voice.

Emerald eyes glared deeply.

"Death is my choice over you, Sasuke-kun."

Suddenly Tsunades' voice boomed into the room. "Sasuke! Finish it!"

Sakura fell into darkness. The last thing she saw was his blood red eyes, that held such sadness. The last thing she felt was the familiar feeling mixed with guilt.

The last thing she heard was Sasukes' soft voice.

"Sakura."

* * *

 **A/N: I finished this one quite fast i know! Soo, youre welcome my lovelys! :3**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late chappy, but i've been crazy busy with work! I hope you are all enjoying my story :)**

* * *

"Stop staring, it's creepy."

Her voice came out in a monotone as she sat on a dirt covered floor. It echoed off the stone walls that currently surrounded her being. Her voice was directed to her visitor although her gaze never wavered from it's spot on the ground.

"Hn." Sasukes' voice came just as monotone as the pink haired girl behind the bars.

After her little 'suicide' attempt, the Hokage had decided it best to keep her in one of Konohas' cells under the Hokage tower. It was damp, dirty, and smelled of fresh earth.

There was a cold breeze all the time, even though noone could figure out where it might be coming from.

A growl escaped Sakuras' pouty lips. "Seriously, Sasuke. Knock it off." Irritation begain to set in for the pinkette. Ever since she had woken up in this dirt hellhole the young Uchiha had been staring at her.

It honestly creeped her out.

This gave him a small sadistic smirk. "Neeh? Sasuke?" He drawed it out as if to tease her.

She was instantly enraged, as a dark mass begain to ooz from her body. ' _Ignore. Ignore. Iiiiiiggnoooore!'_

Taking her anger as a sign to continue he did so. "What happened to Uchiha? Could it be that i've taken the place of Itachi?"

The girl before him begain to shake, as an even greater rage consumed her.

"Now all i need is a _kun._ C'mon Sa-ku-raa. You've said it once already, Sasuke- _kun._ " He chuckled at his brilliant way of enraging the girl.

Sakura took the nearest thing next to her, which so happened to be a rock, and chucked it at the boy currently teasing her. He was so engrossed with himself there was no time for him to react to the rock.

It hit directly in the middle of his forhead. It was childish, but it was all she could do in her current situation. And as he rubbed the injured spot and glared, it gave her a sense of great pleasure.

She smiled at him. "Ooops."

His onyx eyes clashed with her emerald ones. Glare met with glare.

That's when he noticed it. Her eyes had more light in them than before. It was almost as when he last saw her. Without realizing it he sent a small, kind smile her way.

Sakura was taken off guard by his action that a quiet blush came to her face.

She gave a growl and turned away from Sasuke, hiding her face from him. How dare he do such a thing to her. Her heart was and will always belong to Itachi... right?

"Itachi will come for me."

Her voice broke the silence. It was soft, yet held so much power over Sasuke.

The boy abruptly stood, the statment confusingly giving him a knot in his stomache. As he turned to go she spoke again. Soft as ever.

"If not. I will find a way to end my life... Uchiha."

An over whelming feeling of lonelyness overcame Sakura as soon as Sasuke had left. She mentally hit herself. Why should she feel his presence to be needed, Itachi would come for her.

Better yet, why would she let her heart race at Sasukes' smile? He was the enemy. Itachi had told her so. She needed to see him bleed. She needed to hurt him. It was the only way to get him out of her head.

She nodded to herself in the darkness. Next time, she would make him bleed the next time he came to see her.

"Uuggh!" An annoyed Uchiha was taking his anger out on a poor tree at the moment. Her last words to him the other day had angered him so. It took everything he had not to destroy his home once he returned to it.

What did he have to do? Another hit to the tree.

Why wouldn't her mind come back to her body? It now splintered as his hits became harder.

How could he bring her back to him? His kuckles begain to split and bleed.

She was ment to love HIM. Not Itachi! Suddenly the tree was falling to the ground.

The Uchiha sunk to the ground, his head in his bleeding hands. He figured it out.

He loved her.

He loved that stupid, clumsy pink haired ninja.

When did that happen? When did she become more than a nuisence that happened to be his teammate?

He chuckled to himself. Maybe he loved her all along, it was the reason he needed her love so badly.

He flung himself onto his back, looking up at the bright blue sky. Was it too late for her to love him again? Was it too late to love her..?

His eyes wondered around the clouds, mindlessly. For once in his life, he was lost. He didn't know what to do.

It was so unfamiliar to him, yet he let the feeling in.

Before he knew it the young boy had doozed off. Thoughts full of Sakura.

It had felt like hours yet couldn't possibly be. "Sasuke-teme!"

The only indication that he was only asleep for a couple minutes was the bright sun still high in the sky.

Annoying Naruto. Always.

"Hn. What do you want dobe?" He stayed in his position on the soft grass. Narutos' cheery face appeared in his view.

"I'm on my way to give Sakura-chan her lunch! Wanna come?"

Sasuke jumped up with alittle bit too much enthusiasim, earning a suspicious look from Naruto. "uuuhh.."

Suddenly a sheepish grin creeped its way onto his face. "Eeehh teme, so the love bug has hit full force huh?! HAHA, about time." Sasukes' eye twitched as he gave a good blow to Naruto.

"Shut it dobe."

Naruto just laughed it off as they both begain to head towards where Sakura was being held.

"Tsunade-obasama told me that since the information you gave her from Sakuras' mind was what they needed, she wasn't planning on doing anything to her! Great news right?! All that's left is to bring her back to her old self."

Naruto rambled on and on about it, Sasuke just listened. He kept trying to figure out what he could do to bring her back from what Itachi had worked so hard to do.

"...definitely. Right teme?!" The boy blinked.

"Hn?"

A blonde fox became annoyed. "Learn to listen Sasuke-teme! I said there is no was we are going to fail this. We are going to bring her back, definitely!"

All he could do was nod in response, still deep in thought. Before long they came to the entrance to the dungeon Sakura was being held at.

Said pinkette perked up at the squeaking of the main door opening. She knew he wouldn't take long to see her again. Even an infant child could see he cared too deeply for her. She smirked. Well for the young, weak girl she was before Itachi.

Her smirked turned to a frown. There were two sets of footsteps approaching her cell. The annoyance.

A blonde, smiling fox appeared along side Sasuke. Of course. He was always so annoyingly in the way. No matter. She would get the blood she craved.

"Back so soon I see." Her voice cold and hard.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I brought you some food to eat!" His cheerful manner as he pushed the wrapped try under the bars sickened her. Something needed to be done about that.

If she couldn't kill them , she would make their lives hell until Itachi came for her.

"Na-ru-too.." She set her tone low and seductive as she gently grabbed his arm he extended for the food.

She made sure not to move too fast or harshly. Drawing him in.

He stuttered as his eyes met hers. Where she touched him burned with pleasure.

"H-hai?" He made no move to remove himself from her grasp.

She studyed him. He loved her so much, so much that it was his weakness. And weakness was unacceptable.

"You once asked me what Itachi did to me..." She leaned in closer. Straightening up her legs so she was on her knees, along with her captor. Her hand came to his face, stroking it gently before trailing it down to his chest. "... would you like me to show you?"

She slipped her hand up his shirt.

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke tore a blushing Naruto away and threw him into the wall behind.

' _Now..!'_ He had come close enough for her to reach out and grasp his clothing. Harshly pulling him into the bars as she was now standing. His eyes to hers.

Her face was inches from his, he could smell her sweet scent that he remembered all too well.

She then took a sharpened rock and slashed at his arm. The sudden pain caused him to push her through the bars, sending her flying to the ground.

Bright red dropplets of blood slowly trickled down the wound. He looked up at the girl laying on the floor, only her arms hold her body up. Her long hair sprawled out along her.

"S-sasuke-kun? Why would you do that?"

The way her voice came to his ears sent a pain through his heart. He lurched forward, grasping the bars. "Sak-"

A slow meniacel laugh built to a loud insane one as he was ripped from the thought that his Sakura was back.

Her face finally revealed from her hair was contorted into a hidious look.

"So easy.." Her smirk was one that should have never touched her face. She lifted her hand, still covered slightly with the blood of Sasuke.

He just watched in horror as she lapped it up from her wrist.

"Neh, Sasuke- _kun_. _**You're delicious.**_ "

He couldn't take it. He ran out of the room, sweat collected over his body. His mind raced.

As Sasuke uncharactistically ran from Sakura, she turned towards Naruto. His pained expression upon his face.

"I'll come back tomorrow, Sakura-chan."

With that she was once again alone.

The Uchiha was bent over his knees, panting heavily when Naruto emerged from the dark prision.

"Sasuke.." He gently placed a hand on his back. "We just need to work hard. We can't let it get to us."

The boy whipped the back of his hand on his mouth, rising from his position. "Hai."

A new determination set into his mind. If that was how she wanted to play, then he would play along. He could tell her new mind set was twisted. She loved the games, and making them emotionally pained.

He hesitated slightly. He thought he had gotten to her at least a little bit. The light in her eyes, the blush upon her cheeks. His eyes went wide. Is that why she lashed out? She knew he was getting through her mind warp, and it caused her to lash out the way Itachi had 'programed' her to.

They did get somewhere with her. There was no stopping now.

Obsidian eyes opened to the harsh light of a new bright day shinning through his window. It was a new day. It was a new chance.

A creak came from his bed once he removed his body from the warmth. The determination from yesterday stronger than ever.

The shower went by quickly, he wanted to get to Sakura as soon as he could. It was going to be a long day, and the sooner he started the closer he was to his new found love.

He was also aware that Naruto would once again be delivering her food at lunch, and the longer he was absent gave him a better chance with Sakura. Naruto was always a distraction for everyone.

Each step he made towards the Hokage tower filled him with excitment and dread. He would have to break Sakura down, and it was not going to be a pleasent deal.

"Did you miss me so?"

Her voice brought him out of his trained thought. He didn't even realize that he had reached his destination.

Recovering from the slight shock he smirked at the girl. "Hai haai, i did indeed. Sakura-chan."

The added suffix startled her. She became irritated at the joy it gave her. "What do you want now Uchiha?"

The way it had irritated her urged Sasuke to continue. "Just to talk is all.." He took in her appearance as she glared.

Dirt was obvious on her clothes as well as her body. His blood caked to her hand where she failed to lick it up. Her hair was a tangled mess, yet she was still beautiful to him.

"Why were you with the Akatsuki?" He took a seat across from where she stood, looking at him.

A scoff. "This again?" Her feet carried her back and forth of her cage. "Itachi made me strong. He loves me." She had no idea what this did to help him but it made her curious as he calmly asked her.

"He does, does he?" It was more so for himself than her. "Why does Itachi love you?"

She paced still. "Because I do as he asks and i never fail him. And as he does me, I love him as well." She eyed Sasuke. What was the point of this? If he wanted to hear how much she loved his eldest brother she would tell him. It would only hurt him.

Yet his calm manner never left. "Why do you love him?"

"He took my loneliness away, he is the only one who cares for me. He made me strong, when before i was weak and useless. He gives me life, gives me meaning to live. Need i go on?" She smirked at him as she paced. Hoping it hurt him to hear it.

"Why do you want to kill me?"

What a silly question. "Itachi asked me to do so."

"Why did he ask you to do so?"

Her pace never wavered. "Because you are the enemy."

"I am the enemy?"

"Hai." Her feet moved her body faster as he continued to question. The curiousity getting the best of her as she answered. Why was he asking all these questions, and yet why was she starting to feel anxious.

"Why am I the enemy?"

She froze. Why was he the enemy. "I...itachi said so..?" that wasn't the right answer was it..?

"Sakura. Why?"

She stood still, not knowing what to do. She had no answer for him.

Why WAS he the enemy..? Why... why?

Her hands went to her head as it begain to hurt.

"Why am I the enemy Sakura?" He had found it. It was alot easier than he would have thought. His older brother was foolish leaving such a simple hole.

She begain to lash about. "Stop."

"WHY?"

"No...no!" She trembled as a thought came through her troubled mind. Was the reason why there was no answer simply beacause...

He wasn't the enemy.

Startled she looked up, wide eyed at Sasuke. Was he really... the enemy?

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, Sakura got a little sadistic in this one ik ik ^-^"**

 **It's kind of a short one but i wanted it to end at this moment and i didn't wanna force anything else into the story! GOMEN!**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guuyys! Sorry for the long wait! Its been hectic around her for awhile, but i am taking a moment to get this chapter done for you! ALSO, thankyou to all who are reviewing, it really means alot that you take the time to do so(:**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was at that moment that the earth shook violently. Sasuke growled as he recognized it to be some kind of explosion outside. He was so close to breaking through to Sakura, and something like this had to go and happen. He turned his gaze back away from the door, where he heard the explosion to come from, and returned it to Sakura. The look on her face was not what he had expected. Sasuke had assumed to see her eyes light up with recognition at her love for him, her smile to form as she realized she was home again. That was not what was upon the pinkettes' delicate features.

There was a large 'I told you so' smirk.

' _I don't understand..'_ The Uchiha only had a slight moment of confusion before he realized her reason for smiling at him like so. It was faint at first, but then grew stronger every second he just stared at her. Itachis' chakra signature.

She was right. Itachi had come for her. But why? She was just a pawn to get at himself, there was no relationship between the two. It was all in Sakuras' mind. Or so he thought. Sasuke furrowed his brow from his thought process taking an unexpected turn. Did Itachi care for the pinkette? Or was there some alternative to him coming to Konoha to bring her back with him?

"I tooold yoouu sooo." Her voice like velvet as it sang out around the walls. It surrounded Sasuke in a blanket.

No. He was so close to bringing her back. Panic set in as her realized his elder brothers chakra becoming stronger. He was close, and getting closer every moment he sat her in a frenzy. Sasukes' eyes paced around the room, he needed to get her mentally back. NOW. But what could he do to rush this process?

His eyes lit up with an idea, the only idea he could think of in this situation, as Sakura hung her arms out of the cell with a smile.

"Ita-" Before she could even begin to start her statement she was silenced by Sasukes' lips on hers. He crashed their lips together in an instant, taking advantage of her close proximity to the bars. He had grabbed her arms so she couldn't pull away, although he hoped she wouldn't.

Time was still as Sasuke could feel her soft lips on his, he could taste her sweetness. He was thankful that it had shocked her so much that she didn't even budge, being too entranced by his actions that there was no way he could fight her to stay pressed against him.

Sakura was forzen. What was happening? Sasuke was kissing her...

She didn't know what to do about the feeling rising in her stomache up to her heart. His eyes, those beautiful dark eyes, were closed as he pressed slightly harder into her. The dark hair surrounding his face fell forward, tickling her cheeks. The sensation that overcame her was almost umbearable. She wanted more of him. To touch him. To deepen the kiss.

To love him.

Before she could register the feelings he pulled away from her. Obsidian eyes slightly cloudy from the pleasure of her kiss. Sakuras' heart raced, making her breathless.

As pink lips parted to speak the door flew accross the room with a loud bang. Sending Sakura to the ground and the boy opposite her towards the wall.

"Sakura."

She heard a deep voice call her name. Looking up from the ground she noticed a large man standing above her. As the dust settled from the slight explosion she recognized it to be the one she confessed her love for.

"Itachi!" Sasuke was instantly erased from her mind at that moment. Pink hair formed behind her as she found herself in his arms. She knew he would come for her. He loved her... Right?

A loud growl came from the corner of the room while Itachi carried the pinkette from the now broken cell. "Put her down."

Sasukes' voice was low and menacing. He pulled himself from the ground, standing to face the intruder.

"Now."

Itachi coninued toward the exit.

"ITACH!" The young Uchihas' voice echoed along the walls. This caused his brother to stop mid step.

Slowly, annoyingly Sasuke noted, he turned to face the boy who called out to him. Sakura still in his arms, holding tightly to his neck as if he might let her go.

"I believe she does not want to be put down."

Sasuke became angry. ' _Was that a f**king joke?!'_

"Do you?" He directed the question to the young girl in his arms. As a response she held tighter onto his neck.

The sight before Sasuke sent a sickening shiver throughout his body. There was his sadistic older brother hold onto his Sakura. She loved him not Itachi, she should be holding onto him like that.

"Ahh, jealous i see." Itachis' monotone voice held no amusment to the statement that was ment to poke fun at his brother. The only sign that he was making fun of the boy was the slight smile that caught the corners of his mouth right before they both disapeared from sight.

Sasuke yelled out in frustration as he fell to the ground. Once again he did nothing to help Sakura from Itachi. Fists hit the ground over and over, letting the frustration pour through each hit.

Footsteps came running down towards the aggravated boy.

"Sasuke! Get Sakura, Itachi is-" A certain blonde boy froze as the scene before him came as a surprise. Sasuke looked up with his annoyed expression. It was apparent Naruto had been in a battle at some point.

"Neh, Sasuke-teme..."

"What?"

"Itachi's here."

That was it. Sasuke turned his frustration into a childish manner. He flew himself onto Naruto.

"OI! Knock it off!" Naruto screamed out as they both wrestled on the crumbling floor.

"..."

"So... which one of you would like to tell me what the hell happened?" Tsunades' voice came out calm yet the two young men sitting in front of her knew better. The two were bruised, bloody and covered in dirt.

Not long after Sasukes' childish acts a few Anbu pulled them off of each other, although they got free a couple of times to go at each other again. This was, of course, before Tsunade showed up.

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed. Turning his head to the side, not wanting to look at Sasuke. Said boy did the same thing.

The busty blonde had enough, she threw her fist down onto the desk. Papers went around the wood, her sake cup spilt onto the floor and the two troublemakers sat straight in their chairs.

"So..?" She raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke spoke first. "Naruto attacked me for no reason. I think he's working with the Akatsuki."

"WHAT!?" Narutos' voice boomed out as he sat with a shocked expression.

"He should be put down."

Naruto threw himself at Sasuke. "I'M NOT A DOG TEME!"

"No your an ass!"

"Baka!"

"Why you..!"

Tsunade held her temple as the two wrestled, once again, in front of her. This was going to be a long night..

FINALLY she had gotten the two hot heads to settle down. They were placed across the room from each other, in order to prevent any future incidents in her office.

"Itachi came and took her." Sasuke spoke up. "Just came right in.."

"I had a hunch about that. I didn't think that he would actually come looking for her though.." Tsunade bit her nail. "We will send out a group at once to scout for a trail."

Naruto jumped up. "I want in!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement, he too wanted to be on the team to go after Itachi and Sakura.

The hokage smiled. "I figured as much that you two would want to be placed on the rescue team. However I will be sending a team to find a trail and once we confirm there is a firm trail to follow, there will be another team sent to aid the first. We need people here to help the clean up, there is no point waisting all the man power if there is no sign of them."

The two boys nodded in agreement as the Hokage spoke.

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower, with a promise to hear form Tsunade as soon as the first scout team reported back.

The walk was silent between them. Both minds on Sakura. Naurto gave a small wave to Sasuke as they parted ways, heading home.

It was dark out by the time Sasuke was almost to his home, the stars seemed to be more dim than usual. Or was that the slight depression in the boys mind clouding the beautiful night sky?

Either way.. "Come out Sai."

A dark figure emerged from the shadows. Sai placed himself infront of Sasuke.

"What do you want?"

Sai stood still. "You let him take Sakura." His voice as monotone as ever. "Hmph. You are far from deserving of her love."

Sasuke was so tired of feeling this rage come from inside of him today. "And where were you? Not once did you go down to visit with her."

Sai gave a dry laugh. "Hai Uchiha. I did visit her."

The boy stared at Sai.

"Hear this Uchiha. When I get her back, she will love none other than myself. I was there for her when you were not. I picked her up when she fell low, I loved her always when you did not."

Sasuke felt a pain in his chest. Sai loved Sakura? This couldn't be happening. Of course Sakura would choose Sais' love over his.

"I know everything about her where as you do not. I know her habits, her pet peeves. What kind of food she dislikes, her favorite smell. Her secrets.."

That was right, Sasuke could not deny the facts. Sai DID know more about Sakura than he ever did. The Uchiha may have known her longer, yet it was Sai who was the one who decided she was worth getting to know. Where Sasuke left her, and selfishly thought she would still hold feelings for him in her heart.

Sasuke dropped his head. "I won't give her up to you Sai." His deep voice even lower. That's right, she belonged with him. Not Sai. A new determination to get to know everything about the pinkette formed in his heart.

"I doubt that." With that last statement Sai was gone, into the night.

"Saaaasuuuuke!" Narutos' annoying voice forced its way into Sasukes' sleep filled ears.

"Hnnnnnnn" He gave a sound of displeasure, when suddenly his bedroom door was thrown open by the annoying voice. It startled Sasuke so that he fell from his position on the bed down to the floor.

The jolt of pain and cold sent him into an instant bad mood.

"WHAT DOG?!"

Naruto glared. "I'll address that at a later time teme. Anyways, Tsunade heard back from the scout team! So get your lazy butt up and lets go!"

Sasuke jumped up and changed with such speed it startled Naruto. It didn't take long for them to report back to Konoha. Sasuke felt a nagging sense. That could either be really good or... really bad.

The two burts into the hokages' office. Tsunade sweatdropped. What a headache these two are..

"I see you heard that the team i sent has sent a report back.. for the knowing how.. i'm going to let that one slide." She glared feircly at them.

"So?" Naruto bounced impatiently. Tsunade gestured for them to have seat.

"... they have clear trail. BUT it seems there are alot more traveling than just Itachi and Sakura. It could be alot more dangerous than we anticipated." The two boys stared, she continued. "I was hoping we would catch them while it was still just Itachi, but that plan is out the door."

Sasuke sat forward. "So what then? We are still going after them, are we not?"

"Calm down Uchiha, yes we are."

"Damn right we are! I'll be ready in 5 minutes!" Naruto yelled out, pumping a fist into the air.

The blonde Hokage rubbed her temples. "There's not stopping either one of you is there?"

Both ninja smirked at Tsunade.

"Right then. Be ready in an hour, you both will be meeting with the team assigned to the retrieval of one Haruno Sakura, at the front gates." She dismissed them with a wave of her polished hand.

As the door closed behind them Tsunade sighed to herself. Kami-sama help her with those two knuckle heads.

"YEAH! Lets' do this teme!" Naruto gave a light punch to the arm of Sasuke.

"Yes, lets."

* * *

 **Alright guys that's it for this chapter! Again, i am sorry it took so long and i hope you enjoyed it(: And i do realize i put more humor in this chapter, i thought to balance out sadistic Sakura somehow xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter, but it seems that i am not getting a lot of response on this story... so idk if i shoudl continue it or not? I am slightly losing interest due to the lack of response about it .**

 **If you would like to see this story continue please let me know!**

* * *

 _'It had been far too long, she should have been back by now.' This was the only thought racing through an irritated Uchiha. His footsteps as he paced back and forth, made soft thuds on the fresh earth. The smell wafting up from the russled dirt, the eldest Uchiha had become accustomed to the scent. It had always been slightly comforting to him, knowing there was solid ground beneath his feet. Now, however, it did nothing for him as his pace continued back and forth. After leaving the Kunoichi with her former teammates Itachi thought it best to return to a familiar area, she would know where to go. The trees were heavy with deep gashes, dirt was replaced where grass should be growing. It was the place he had taken her. It was the place where his heart had given a thud for the first time in almost forever._

 _He had ignored it at first, but as he held the Sakuras' small frame on his way back to the hideout, it was hard to fight his mind from wondering to it._

 _"Hmmph." Itachi gave a grunt of irritation as he stopped his movement._

 _"Neh Itachi-san, shouldn't she have been here by now?" This statement came from the blonde haired bomb expert. He leaned casually against a tree, messing with his clay. Itachi chose to ignore the boy, being too annoyed to answer. Deidara was used to this treatment from the man, he ignored most of what anyone said. "We should have just done it ourselves ya?"_

 _The Uchiha remained stotic, while the blonde babbled on. That wasn't part of the plan though.. in order to hurt his younger brother even more SHE had to do it. She was his weakness, even if Sasuke did not know it. It had been so obvious before. Itachi was much more observant than others, and on his many trips tailing his younger brother he had noticed it. That was when his plan was put into action. He tailed the young pink haired girl as well, made plans to bring her out into the open where he could take her. Make her obediant._

 _In that he was completely successful. She was a fighter and had taken much longer than he wanted, but it was done._

 _"Let's head out." His monotone voice echoed out to noone in particular. Deidara nodded lazily as they rushed up to the trees. He was stuck with an annoyed Uchiha, this should be a treat. Unfortunately, the others were sent out on some other business while he was left to deal with this guy. This one, irrtated, on-the-brink of murdering anyone nearby Uchiha, all because his precious cherry blossom was late. 'Damn her yeahh.'_

 _As Deidara scilently cursed Sakura, Itachi softly landed on a branch right above where he had left the girl. The ground was scuffed up, trees scarred and a long cavern like hole in the ground. The work of the kunoichi he assumed._

 _"She's not here yeah. You think she went in pursuit?" The question fell short as, once again, Itachi ignored the blonde._

 _'If they had over powered her then she sure put up a fight..' Itachi surveyed the area, taking his steps slow. He quickly found a trail. Only two sets.._

 _"She was captured." Just that small statement made Itachi that much more annoyed. The very thought of Sasukes' hands on the girl sent a rage through out his body. He growled to himself. Why should he care? She was expendable if the one mission she was trained for failed. There was no need for a weak girl who couldn't hold her own against Konoha ninja._

 _"Let's go." The Uchiha glared, for no particular reason, at the blonde as he turned back the way they both had came._

 _Deidara sweatdropped. 'Whats up his ass yeah?'_

 _Giving one last glance at the area that was previously a battleground, Deidara followed the man. He had slight trouble catching up to him, as Itachi was going from branch to branch with anger._

 _The feeling of uncontrolable anger was an unsettling one for Itachi. He knew that the girl would be rid of sooner or later, yet the knot in his stomach would not subside. It was true that he could have just made his younger brother suffer on his own, but what is the fun in that? Once he had figured out Sasukes' ultimate weakness, before even the boy himself found out, it set what little joy Itachi could muster up throughout his mind. Not only could he finally be rid of that pest of a brother, but he could mentally torture him as well. And not just with the Mangekyō Sharingan_ _, once again, where was the fun in that method?_

 _'Where ever she is, I do hope she is making his life hell.' The brooding Uchiha thought to himself. Each step he took that lead farther away from Sakura was almost a regret. Almost._

 _He had spent too long not giving into his emotions, there was no starting now._

 _The path leading up to the Akatsuki hideout was a congested one. Trees thriving with life covered the sky, the grass had grown wildly removing whatever path was once there some lifetimes ago. Day had fallen victim to night by the time the two cloaked men made their way to this part of the forest like path._

 _Feet stopped short between a few bushels of large brush with mixed leaves, vines and twigs. Only with a slight movement of Itachis' hand on the curtain of vines, what once seemed like an impossible passage was now clear. This part was always difficult for anyone to find, even if they knew where to look for it and even Itachi had some trouble at times. That was the pure beauty of a hideout though, right?_

 _Ebony hair fell into blood red eyes as Itachi scanned the area, being completely diligent in his making sure the place was clear. He waved his hand behind himself, signaling to the other that it was now okay to proceed. Deidara never understood why they had to do this everytime, there was never anyone around anyways! Yet, for the sake of not getting on the Uchihas' bad side, he said nothing when they came to the entrance._

 _Blonde hair trailed behind as he followed Itachi into the wall of vegitation, disappearing into it._

 _"I always hate that part yeah." He picked leaves off of his shoulders one at a time as they closed in on an abandoned looking cottage. The place had a creepy vibe to it, which was nice because if another happened upon it somehow then they sure stayed clear of it. There were no lights coming from any of the windows as they mostly stayed in the dugout tunnels and basement. Extra cautious is what you would call them._

 _They both walked in silence as they rounded the small hut to the back. Deidara clicking his tounge at the dark vibe the area gave off. Once they cleared the front of the house and came upon the back, the two headed straight for a cellar door that was located not too far from another entrance, which led into the actual cottage._

 _Once Itachi grasped the cold handle and pulled open the wooden door with a loud creak, he realized that the others were already back. Quiet chatter could be heard as they decended the stairs._

 _"Itachi." Said man looked around the softly lit room._

 _"Hiden." He refered to the tall silver haired man sitting on the other end of the room. His long sythe gently rested against the chair he occupied._

 _"Where's the girl?" He asked with a dull voice, no actual interest present._

 _"Nevermind that, why have you returned so soon? Where is Kisame?" Before Hiden could answer the annoying questions the shark like man stepped into the room, joining the others._

 _"Here here. Don't get your panties in a bundle Itachi." He waved a dull grey hand towards the man._

 _"Why have you returned so soon?" Repeating himself was something of great irritation and happened too often around this lot. As the others rambled on about their small adventure, the red eyed man took his leave. There was nothing more he needed to hear, and frankly he was too irritated to assure anyone in that room would survive his wrath had he stayed._

 _"Tch. How rude yeah?" Deidara eyed where Itachi had made his exit. "He's been in an even more foul mood today yeah."_

 _This perked Kisames' interest, slightly however. "Maybe he got his period."_

 _"No yeah. Ever since we figured out that pink haired harlet was taken by the Konoha ninja."_

 _The other two men looked at each other, Hiden with complete disinterest in Itachis' personal feelings and Kisame with a shit eating smirk plastered acrossed his face. Sharp teeth poking out._

 _"You don't say?"_

 _Itachi Uchiha had made he was back to the current location he called his 'room'. It always seemed so damp due to being underground, this, he was not a fan of. But there was that fresh dirt smell that he was comforted by, and that was good enough._

 _Throwing his cloak across a dirty chair that sat in the corner, he gazed at the small uncomfortable bed. How he loathed that damn bed. He put up with it for the time being, as they never stayed in one place and would be leaving soon. Shame really. This was an almost perfect place for them to hide out, yet he knew, if you stayed in one place for too long.. they always found you._

 _Konoha had sent many a ninja looking for Sakura. Her friends, people she considered family and highly skilled Anbu. Yet they never once came close to her. Itachi scoffed. Sending out useful Anbu in search of a little weak girl? No wonder Konoha was doomed to fall. Couldn't even let one kunoichi go. Laying his firm body down on the bed caused it to creak and moan as if it was in pain. Itachi ran his hand through his hair, sighing with exasperation._

 _Why did he feel like this? He was Uchiha Itachi, strong. Powerful. Feared by all. Yet he could not help this feeling of doom come over him as he lay thinking about the young girl he brainwashed to obey him. He remembered the first time he saw a change in his prisoner. She looked at him with her green eyes, filled with admiration. He could tell she fought the feeling that first time, yet when he said her name she melted away. As if that was the magic password to break her._

 _The first hints of change were quite a fantastic sight, but nothing could compair to the next time he let her out of her mind._

 _Itachi closed his eyes remembering every detail. She had looked up at him, eyes only seeing him. Her face so delicate. Her lips as she formed the one thing that sent shivers all over his body. Itachi._

 _Oh, it came out with such a velvet sweet voice he couldn't help but be taken back by it. He had stood there staring at the girl as she said his name over and over. Watching her mouth form it over... and over._

 _"Itachi?"_

 _Eyes snapped open as he was pulled from his memory. It took him a minute before he realized there was someone on the other side of the door calling out to him._

 _"What?" It came out forceful and urgant. This was when another realization hit him. His hand was now located on the lower portion of his body, like it had a mind of its own, rubbing his member through the fabric of his pants._

 _"Oh nevermind then grump yeah?" Deidara removed himself from the corridor that belonged to Itachi._

 _The man had stopped his hand in shock, his breath came out rugged and in short bursts. Was he just... touching himself to Sakura. The thought sent a shiver to his lower reigion as he had to stop himself from letting a small grunt through his lips. Before Itachi had knew it, he had unzipped his pants and shoved his hand down. Grasping himself he let out a breathy moan. It had been quite some time since he had done the act and there was no shame in doing it now. Maybe it would help his mood?_

 _Once his member was free of the restraints, his hand begain to move up and down it. Slowly at first and then more urgant as the familiar feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. Parting his lips in a scilent scream of pleasure as Itachi finished himself._

 _The release made his body feel so much lighter, yet it yerned for the touch of Sakura._

 _Removing himself from the torturous bed, Itachi made his way to the bathroom. It was small and ment for anything other than a daily use. But it worked well enough. He cleaned himself, he was right. His mood was much better, yet... much worse. Because now, more than ever, he wanted to see the girls face. Hear her whisper his name in the silk like way she would._

 _His mind made up and hand slamming upon the counter, Itachi raced from the convined space. They needed a plan, and soon. Before.._

 _'Before HE gets through to her.'_

 _Passing the discarded cloak and through the old door, the Uchiha slipped from hallway to hallway. Making his way to where the others were._

 _Some odd hours had passed, discussion led to discussion. Itachi rubbed his temples returning to his room. He was careful to wiggle around the true reason he wanted, so badly, to get the pink head back. Yet it was seemingly easy to convince the others that he wanted her back simply because it would be a waste for all his work to go to nothing. Letting her stay in Konoha would undo everything he worked for and, as an Uchiha, he would not accept a that lose. She will be much more valuable to them than to let her former love take her back._

 _Once again his dark hair spread across a white pillow. The bed creaking the same way as always, reminding him of how horrid it truely was. Itachi covered his eyes with the back of his hand. It was going to be alot of trouble, alot of work and tiresome to get her back from them. He knew all too well that they will put up a great fight. More and more ideas came to him as his mind slowly melted into darkness, leaving him blank. Sleep had overtaken him._

 _Too long. It had taken too long to make a plan and exicute it, but finally here they were. On the outskirts of Konoha. Itachi slowed his pace to a walk, then finally stopping all together. Eyes closed he felt for the one they came for. 'Where could she be..? Ah..' Pushing his eyes open, a smirk appeared. 'There you are dear Sakura and... Sasuke. How fun.'_

 _"Shall we go then yeah?" Deidara followed the others as they sprinted towards the front gates. The gaurds stationed outside would be handled easy enough. Itachi flew past them as the others took care of them in no time._

 _"Deidara." Red eyes never looked at the blonde as he called out to him like a comand._

 _"Yeah yeah. Lets have some fuunn yeaah?" The blonde dug into his pouch, eyeing several shinobi running towards them. "Well, they sure figured it out fast yeah." Itach, along with the other two disappeared, leaving Deidara to deal with the current situation._

 _The Uchiha ran towards her faint chakra signature, that was before his path was blocked by another annoying blonde._

 _"Kisame. Hiden." With there names out he left Naruto to them. Explosions could be heard, and felt, coming from Deidaras' postition not far from Itachi himself. His feet landed softly with no audible sound infront of the back entrance to the Hokage Tower. They were keeping her down there huh? 'Must have done something to deserve that.' He inwardly scoffed with amusment. Going at a slow pace, he took his time reaching for the handle. The knob jingled but refused to move. "Hmph."_

 _"Let me yeah." Deidara showed up behind the man, basically untouched by any signs of battle. Only moving slightly as a sign to do as he pleases Itachi waited. With a loud bang the door went flying in, the walls crumbled abit. Sending dirt up into the air. "After you yeah"_

 _His foot on the ground inside he came to a humorous sight. His younger brother had been flown acrossed from a cell, and Sakura just slightly thrown to the ground. Pathetic little brother._

 _"Sakura." It had felt so good to say her name out loud, and even better to hear her voice._

 _"Itachi!" She ran to him, her bare feet making small thuds on the earth. What a sight to see it was. "I knew you would come." Her voice but a whisper. Strong arms wrapped themselves under her legs and bacl, cradling her like a child._

 _"Put her down." Now that wasn't his Sakuras' sweet voice. Ignored. "Now...Itachi!" Annoyed and ready to get away from this damned village, said boy turned to face his younger brother. Enough of this. She was his now, not Sasukes._

 _"I don't believe she wants to be put down... do you?" Itachi noted how the joy surge through him at the dumbfounded look his little brother gave him."Ah, jealous i see." He let a smirk escape from him as he took Sakura away._

 _The weight of the girl in his arms was a wonderful feeling. It was all too easy to get her back, yet you would hear no complaints from Itachi._

 _"Stop." A monotone voice called out to the man mere feet from the front gates. Oh how Itachi was sick of hearing people tell him to leave the girl. Turning ever so slowly to a dark haired boy._

 _"Hmm."_

 _"Leave her. She is not for you to take, Itachi-san." The boy slowly reached into his bag, pulling out a few items that uninterested Itachi. His red eyes looked down at the girl who had, at some point, gone limp in his arms. She looked so content in his arms, and that pleased him deeply. His gaze went back to the man who was now in a battle stance._

 _"I will give you the girl. Only if you do as i say." This had peaked the boys interest. "And not a moment soon than what i ask is done."_

 _The boy before Itachi eased out of his stance, not enthralled by the Uchihas' proposal. "... What would you have me do."_

 _Itachi was slightly taken back by how easy it seemed to get the young man on board. Over all he had no intention of giving him Sakura, but if he was willing... why not play? A smirk played its way across Itachis' face._

 _"What shall i call you boy?"_

 _"...Sai."_

* * *

 **BAM done. :) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! R &R loves!**

 **^3^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, first off i wanna apologize for the loooooonnng interuption between chapters. Life had caught up with me, which left me with little time for this story! Second off... this chapter is going to be SIGNIFICATlY shorter than the rest of the others.**

 **I found out it is alot easier on me to update faster when I am not forcing the chapters to be a certain length.**

* * *

"Naruto."

"..."

A low growl came from Sasuke. Both his self and Naruto where walking side by side as they made their way to the front gate. Much to the Uchihas' annoyance the blonde was currently ignoring him. Step after step the silence coming from Naruto was starting to make Sasuke's eye twitch.

"I said I was sorry." The tone was becoming gradually aggrivated by the second as he had to repeat the apology more than once. It was a rare occasion to have a Uchiha apologize in the first place, but to make them repeat it was basically unheard of. Unfortunately for Sasuke, in order to keep his sanity on this mission it needed to be done. No matter how hard the eccentric blond was making it.

Both men had readied themselves for the mission at hand, met up on the way to the front gates and had a new sense of determination. That was until Naruto ran into Hinata, from there they morning had taken an unexpected turn.

The blond was as excited to talk to the pearled eyed beauty like always, and she was as nervous around him as she has always been. It seemed like a normal interaction enough to Sasuke.

 _"Hinata!" Naruto's voice boomed around the village._

 _"Tch. Don't take long dobe. We have somewhere to be."_

 _The blond ignored his companian, running up to Hinata. He enjoyed talking to her and listening to her weird studdered words with him. The conversation went as Naruto would have expected, yet it was a nice change from the teme currently glaring._

 _"Naruto. I said we have to be somewhere." Again with his aggrivated tone. Sasuke slapped his hand onto the back of said boy, causing a chain reaction of events that he had not expected._

 _Naruto was thrown forward into the woman he was currently talking to. Face into breasts, expressions in utter shock._

 _Time seemed to freeze for just a mere second as the Uchiha stared at what had just happened. Naruto blushed as well as Hinata. Once the second was up, a loud scream erupted from her bright pink mouth._

So here we were, Naruto sulking with a black eye as Sasuke continued trying to apologize for the mishap. Although, watching him get hit in the face by the girl who was so madly in love with him was quite hilarious.

"Sorry doesn't stop it from happening teme!" He yelled furiously.

"Hn. Let's just get to the meeting spot, we are going to be late."

Once again they were cloaked in a silence that Naruto refused to break first.

"It's about time you two."

Both men looked up to spot the team they would be joining on the mission. Sai lazily leaned against the gate, Kakashi stood not far from them reading his book. Only looking up to face Naruto, who sheepishly grinned knowing what he was going to address.

"What happened to you? Only time i've seen that type of damage was when you did something to annoy Sakura." He laugh with his whole body, showing amusment to the look on his pupils face.

"It was Sasuke's fault!"

"Let's just go." Sasuke eyed Sai through dark lashes, passing him by not waiting for the rest of his team. He was too annoyed to deal with this eye soar as well as Naruto's voice echoing around him.

Sai let his own eyes follow the young Uchiha walking passed him. This needed to be done for Sakura, to get her back to Konoha. To him. It had to be done.

Trees flew by as the ninja jumped from branch to branch. The team still had a bit of distance before they would reach the rendezvous point, allowing Sasuke's mind to wonder a bit. Closing his eyes letting himself feel the wind on his face helped to calm his head. The feelings that came with thinking of Sakura were so unexpected and almost unreal to him. It had been awhile since he felt any sort of emotion other than loneliness that once they came rushing at him it sent him off his emotional feet.

"Sasuke." Naruto's soft voice came from right beside him.

In response he opened his dark eyes, a signal that he was listening.

"We will get her back, not only that, but we will help her find who she was. Who she is. You and I both know she is stronger than this, we just need to be there for her as she was for us."

Once again Sasuke was shocked at Naruto, always surprising him. When did he become so insightful?

Turning his head of ebony hair to his so called best friend he gave a small smile of reasurrance. "You're right."

Naruto gave a hearty laugh. "There's the positive attitude this team needs!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Does that mean you accept my apology?"

With a laugh himself, Naruto gave him a light punch on the arm. "Teme."

"We will camp here for the night." Kakashi's voice came through to the two ahead of the rest. Had they really been traveling that long?

"Hai." Sasuke wasn't the least bit tired and wanted to keep pushing forward, but it was no use in the dark. The tracks leading to Sakura's position would be even harder to follow. The four men landed onto the soft earth, each splitting up the responsibilities of setting up camp. Soon enough a small fire burned around the shinobi, lighting up the small space they occupied.

Once the fire dwindled all that was left around it was Sai and Sasuke, much to his displeasure. Naruto snored a few feet away from a nearby tree, as kakashi sat high above on a branch.

"This will only end well for one of us." Sai's harsh voice was almost in sync with the crackle of the fire before them. "For her."

Lifting his body from the sitting position, Sai walked away leaving the Uchiha slightly confused yet highly uninterested. Anything that snake had to say had no interested to Sasuke, in his mind he had already won against the newest member of team 7. And tomorrow they would find the tracks, and soon after find Sakura and prove it once and for all. He just hoped, as much as a Uchiha did, that she wasn't getting any farther away from them by the minute.

' _Just wait a while longer Sakura. We are coming.'_

* * *

 **Alright there you go! Shorter chappy i know and im sorry!**

 **But hopefully, with the shorter ones i will be updating more often :)**

 **Dont forget to Review loves!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOT DAMN. I have been trying to upload this chapter for TWO DAYS! But after troubleshooting my laptop and doing some cleaning up i finally got it to let me upload! YAY ^-^**

 **Anyways, I have already finished a few chapters ahead so that i can regularly update. Since i will have very little time to write since Sakura-con is a month away and i havent even started on my last cosplay Dx**

 **Can you say procrastination?! Ugh, i cannot believe i let it get this close without even STARTING. I will post the next chapter in about a weeks time!**

 **Anyone here going?!**

* * *

Fresh earth. That was the first thing Sakura detected as she slept soundly. What a comforting smell, it reminded her of Itachi in a way she didn't understand. There was a part of her that cared so deeply of what the eldest Uchiha thought of her, yet the pinkette was unsure why. When did she start thinking and caring about him? No matter what she tried whenever she had though of Itachi, it brought calming feelings. Sasuke on the other hand, brought rage and the lust to spill his blood.

 _'Why?'_

That one word echoed inside of her head in Sasuke's voice. Yes, why was it she hated him so? Why did she think that her friends and family in Konoha had abandoned her? When she tried to get to the bottom of these feelings, her head would pound and screech. Soon she would give up, and move on how to please Itachi.

A sudden change in the smell around her caused a stur in sleep. She knew who it was, Sakura always will remember how Itachi smelled. Not only from the earth around her but a mix of his own musk. It was much different than Sasuke. The memory of how close he was to her as he pulled their lips together for that split second. A sweet smell she would not forget, even if she had wanted to.

"Sakura."

His deep voice vibrated through her body. Opening her eyes, she took in that she was back at their hideout. Itachi stood over her, looking down with those eyes that looked so much the same as the younger Uchiha's yet completely different.

"Hai Itachi-sama?" Lifting herself into a more respectable postition, she addressed him. Pink hair spilled around her, untamed from the previous events. Dirt had caked it's way onto her soft skin, her outfit a disaster and torn. She did not seem at all embarrassed to have so much skin showing infront of Itachi as she stared up at him.

He remained silent, bending down to a crouch so he was eye level with the sitting kunoichi. Sakura remained still as he reached his hand to cup her chin.

"Do we need to start over?" It was a simple question with so much meaning behind it, yet she knew exactly what he was talking about. He wanted to know if Sasuke and the others broke through to her. If she felt anything other than loyalty to the eldest Uchiha.

"Of course not." Green eyes lowered a bit. "I am yours."

Satisfied with her answer, the man let go and stood to leave her to clean up.

Outside Itachi heard the girl rise from her bed, possibly heading to shower. It was time for him to take his leave, heading towards his own room. Once inside, he let his relief show just a small bit. He had gotten her back, and better yet it seemed as though they had failed to bring her mental state back. He could tell from her body language, the konoha ninja had bothered her mind just a bit. Nothing a small genjutsu won't fix though.

Deciding the young girl had enough time to clean up and change he proceeded down the hall he had took his leave from, approaching the closed door she was behind. A soft knock and an even softer 'Hai.' was all that could be heard in this section of the damp underground hideout. Itachi was greatful he had decided to seperate the others from them, the volume at which they conducted themselves was almost umbearable.

He palmed the door open to see Sakura standing, already knowing it was her master on the other side. She had changed into another kuniochi outfit, dirt and grim had been washed clean of her skin. The long pink locks no longer a mess, yet still hung down her body.

"Sit." Itachi was a man of few words, yet Sakura listened to them all.

As she did as she was told the man did the same, taking a chair opposite her own. Now they sat facing eachother, in silence. Itachi reached out his hand, a small gesture to comand her to do the same with her own. She complied with his own action.

Once his fingers brushed her own Sakura could tell the beating of her heart did not speed up as it did when Sasuke touched her. Her pulse remained the same, there were no shivers of delight nor a fire that burned with passion where his fingers lay on her wrist. Although it was a soft touch, much softer than Sakura would have anticipated with the eldest Uchiha, it gave a much different effect on her body than when Sasuke had grabbed her much earlier. Why did this sadden and confuse her so? She should be delighted that her master was portraying such a gentle touch with her. That he was even touching her should send her pulse into over drive, as it did before she was captured by Konoha.

Itachi noticed the hint of confusion on the kunoichis features, assuming it was because she was not sure what he was about to do. He had done good to make sure his touch was soft as to not worry her, she may have thought he was going to put her back into her mind. Instead he slowly turned her wrist over, revealing what she had obviously forgotten about. A small black form was upon her delicate wrist, the seal that held her chakra at a dangerously low level. Emerald eyes widened just a bit at remembering what Itachi had clearly figured out without asking about.

It took no time at all to break it for the Uchiha, with that he stood. Sakura followed.

"We will only be staying for another day so you can recover some of your lost chakra." The statment came out as it always did. Full of power and commanding. "You will only be dead weight if we leave now."

Sakura nodded her pink head with understanding. Itachi had no intention of keeping anyone around who slowed him down. One question did weigh on her mind.

"What about Sa-" She stopped for just a split second before recovering herself. "You're brother? I failed, and i would like to make it right."

Itachi stopped his pace towards the exit, letting her continue.

"I am most positive he, along with the others, will be coming after us."

He knew she was right about that, which is why he had decided to move from the current hideout. It may take them a while to find it, but they would find it none the less.

She continued. "Let me finish what you have trained me for." A feeling sturred inside of Sakura, a feeling she knew all to well. She had the urge to kill. And for the first time since being with Itachi, it sickened her.

The man she addressed remained quite for a minute before answering her, still his back facing the girl. "Very well. We will leave tomorrow, find an advantage ground and wait for them to find you." With that being said he took his leave.

He would let her finish what she started, but this time he would stay to watch her do so. It would be much more satisfiying to see the woman Sasuke loved kill him, instead of that boy. Sai. Although, the odds where now even more towards the success of his brother with out his life. Itach would stay and watch. Make sure his youngest brother would not have the chance to do anything to Sakura. To HIS Sakura.

Naruto groaned for what seemed like the thousandth time. They had found Sakura's trail earlier the next day, yet it was taking far to long to complete where it lead to. Tsunade was right, there was more than just Itachi.

"Naruto. Knock it off." Sasuke's annoyed tone was sent towards the nine-tails. He was just as frustrated as his teammates, and Naruto's groaning of impatience did nothing to help anyone.

"It just ends! How does it just end!? We have gone back and forth several times today already, there's noway we have missed anything. It just... it's just gone!"

"We are missing something. Something we cannot see." Sai piped up, surveying the area once again where the tracks seemed to just disappear.

"Hn."

Night was approaching all too soon for the team.

Kakashi sighed. "Let's make camp nearby. We won't find anything in the dark. Take shifts to watch this area, maybe someone somewhere will slip up." He rubbed his temples.

The team set off to a nearby location, deciding against a fire. Anything to draw attention to themselves this close to an Akatsuki sighting was a bad idea. Especially if they wanted to find Sakura before it was too late.

Sasuke had volenteered for the first shift on keeping watch. He welcomed the silence that came with the night air, high up in the tree. It seemed so peaceful around the forest like area.

Closing his eyes, which he found he did quite often now, he sent out a slight pulse of chakra. Trying to pick up any strand of life from Sakura. He just needed to feel her around him. When he recieved no such thing, a sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't help but feel that if he had realized his feelings for the beautiful kunoichi, they wouldn't be in this mess. He would have come sooner, he would have been there to protect her. She would be looking at him the way she looked at his brother. Said his name with that sweet voice of hers.

"Sasuke."

Well... that wasn't the voice he wanted to hear.

Annoyed, once agian, he opened his eyes to see Sai. Will this guy just leave him alone?!

"Hn."

Sai ignored the indifference of the Uchiha. "You're shift is over."

Sasuke was a bit surprised, yet the position of the moon was there to confirm what the boy stated. He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed.

"Hn." Once again giving the man the same response. Sasuke did not want to be around Sai, and spent most of this trip avoiding said person. Something about him felt off, as if he shouldn't be trusted. Even if Naruto and Kakashi stated otherwise. While he had kept his distance, the Uchiha knew better than to not keep his eye on the other. If it was one thing he knew for sure, it was that this man could not be trusted around himself. Or Sakura for that matter.

Sasuke got up, stretching his legs. He took in one last, deep breath of the cool night air. Letting his ebony locks tickle his cheeks. He would enjoy his hair not so long, yet the Uchiha tradition still kept him from cutting it. Tradition was something he would never break, even if the practice no longer exsisted.*

Sai had settled into the same spot Sasuke had just occuppied, letting him jump down to the camp where Naruto and Kakashi slept soundly. Waiting for their turn to be woken up to watch. He took his place to sleep, and let it take over. Thoughts of pink hair and green eyes filled his every dream.

Sai felt Sasuke's chakra settle as he fell asleep. "You can come out now."

A cloaked figure came from another tree, landing directly infront of the boy. Silent as the night, and calm as the air the person stood waiting to be addressed properly.

Sai held no fear of this person.

"Itachi-san."

* * *

 **END! alright, again this was a shorter chapter. But overall i am happy how it turned out! Now i am off to do some sewing! If yall wanna keep up with my progress go ahead and give me an instagram follow :)**

 **My cosplay insta is : Arminbaebae**

 **My personal : Jenicholle**

 **** FUN FACT of the day: Uchiha's do not cut their hair unless defeated in battle. Interesting huh? :)**

 **Hope to hear from you all as to what you thought of this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, back again with another chapter! hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Morning had started to rise, bringing the birds songs and a warmer breeze than the night had. Sasuke stretched his legs. He always enjoyed watching the sunrise. Scanning the area he noticed they were down one teammate.

"Alright, let's give it another shot today." Kakashi sounded enthusiastic about starting anew.

Sai jumped down from seemingly out of nowhere. "I found a trail."

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. Hearing no indication of excitment in the mans voice, monotone as always.

"Now, that's what i'm talking about! Way to go Sai!" Naruto interjected cheerfully, pumping his fist into the air. Said man gave a nod in the direction they were to head.

Their footsteps barely made a sounds as the rest of the team followed Sai. The path he took them through seem too easy to spot. As if they should have seen it the other day, picked up on something, anything that lead them in this direction. Yet as Sai and the others followed along, Sasuke slowed his pace. Something didn't seem right. How was it that Sai had randomly spotted a trail, when just the other day not even Kakashi could not find any sign of one? Where was he this morning? Not off looking for an unknown trail noone could detect, that Sasuke was sure of.

Sasuke knew there had to be another reason.

"This way."

The boy's voice was soft as he showed the rest a cluster of trees leading to a small clearing. They stood just outside of it, looking into the clearing with suspision.

Kakashi cherped up. "Naruto, Sasuke go round right and check the surroundings. Better safe than sorry before we head on."

Both ninja nodded in agreement and did what was told of them. The remaining two went the other way.

As each pair went around meeting up back where they started, they determined it was clear. Kakashi signaled for the team to continue forward.

The young Uchiha glanced to his side at the man he was so suspisiously watching. The birds had seemed to quite their songs, as the only sound that could be heard while they entered the small field was the wind groaning against the trees. All seemed still as once again a familiar chakra sent all four into a battle stance.

Sauske glowered. "Found you."

Itachi had left Sakura to her room once removing the seal, yet all she did was stare where his hand had laid itself. Confusion was the only emotion she could identify as her emerald eyes traced a pattern into her wrist. It was the same wrist Sasuke had grabbed, not so softly as Itachi had. He had roughly grabbed it and pulled her into him, just the mere memory of it sent chills throughout her body and the spot where he had touched turned to fire. She was right, it was nothing like Itachi's touch.

Suddenly, a feeling of restlessness came over her. Itachi had told her they would head out to meet the Konoha ninja early tomorrow. She didn't want to wait. She wanted to see him now, she needed to get these feelings out of her before they ruined what Itachi saw in her. Before they broke down inside of her and drove her crazy.

Everytime she closed her eyes, feelings of longing would erupt and all she could see where those dark, obsidian eyes staring right back at her.

"Rest." Her lips parted softly, speaking to herself. She needed to sleep in preperation for tomorrow.

Her dreams were just as she had expected them to be. Filled with blood and terror, yet every once in awhile a soft voice would call out her name. Sakura knew the voice, she knew it very well yet in her dreams she couldn't place it. The torture of being stuck in this nightmare with the only thing holding her sanity being this recognizable voice.

Pink hair stuck to her face as Sakura sat up in bed. There was no way it was morning already. Deciding so Sakura got up to investigate outside of their hideout.

The dirt gave a soft groan of protest as she stood upon it, making her way out the door. Sakura took her steps carefully as to not wake any of her compainions, not wanting any company as she continued her journey up and out into the world.

Cold air hit with a refreshing breeze once her body escaped the confinements of the hut. She was right, it was still dark out yet the postition of the moon had told her light would soon be upon them. With it she would, once again, attempt to end Sasuke Uchiha's life per the order of Itachi. This time she would not fail him, and she would not let these feelings control her.

Sakura took a couple steps away from the small hut when she realized she was not alone.

"Itachi..." Her head slowly turned back the way she had came. There stood the intimidating Uchiha.

"Sakura. Couldn't sleep?" His voice like velvet, reminding her why she so dearly needed the fight against Sasuke to succeed with his death.

Pink hair danced around her slender body as she shook her head. "No."

Itachi walked up to the pinkette and gently grabbed a strand between his two fingers.

Sakura made no move to remove the trapped hair, as he had done it so often when it was just the two of them. "Why are you so soft with me?"

The question seemed to be summoned out of nowhere, and before Sakura could stop her thought process it was already out and tumbling around Itachi's head. She had always wondered why he was feared by all others yet when it came to her his touch was gentle, almost as if it wasn't there. Yet she had never thought she would step over the line set between them to ask.

The man before her didn't look as startled as she would have expected, yet he hardly showed any emotions. He wrapped the hair in his fingers.

"Isn't it obvious?" Itachi's voice was soft but full of power and possesivness. "You're mine."

Leaning in he touched his own lips to hers, only for a moment before turning and heading back inside to his room.

Sakura was frozen to the spot, allowing only her fingers to move where Itachis lips had landed. The differences between Itachi and his younger brother were growing more and more every minute. Once again, Sakura felt nothing when she touched Itachi. She was growing more frustrated. She let a groan escape her lips, turning back to go inside and wait for the others to be ready to head out. The day was going to be a long one, she could feel it already.

* * *

 **Alright another chapter uploaded! Alittle ItaXSaku but remember, this is ultimately a SasukeXSakura fic so don't fret too much :)**

 **Don't forget to review, I wont know what to fix if you dont! :)**


End file.
